Heaven's Bad Boy
by PitFTW
Summary: The good news: Pit's in love and Victoria loves him back. The bad news: She's not a Smasher, so their love is forbidden. Pit's willing to risk everything just to be with Victoria. He never expected to be Heaven's Bad Boy. PitxOc, LinkxZelda
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own SSBB. (Unfortunately)**

**Chapter 1: Her**

There she was. In Angel Land, dancing to some unknown long black hair flowed in the soft wind, highlighting her gentle heart shaped face and fair skin. Her dark brown eyes sparkled, reflecting the never-ending beauty of the sun. She was so light, so gentle. So beautiful.

"Hey Pit! Wake up you lazy asshole!"

I groaned and opened my eyes. My buddy and roommate, Link stood over me. He grinned and threw a punch at me which I instinctively blocked.

"Link," I asked, "What time is it?"

"It's Noon, dude, you've missed training and breakfast," Link told me with a smirk, "By the way, Peach cooked breakfast today, not the hands."

"Shit," I muttered, falling back down on my pillow.

Link reached into one of the hidden pockets of his green tunic and pulled out a bomb. "Pit, I would get up right now if I were you."

"When Ganon flies," I replied.

As a response, Link lit the bomb, placed it on my nightstand, and walked out of the room. The bomb exploded in a huge puff of dust and Palutena knows what else.

"Alright, I'm up!" I shouted.

Link walked back in the room with a contented smirk. "Told you to get up! Now come on or you'll miss Master Hand's big announcement!"

"Fine," I grumbled, "But you have to get the hell outta here! Don't you have a girlfriend to do?"

Link shrugged. "Zelda's out shopping with Peach and Farore knows who else. Normally, I would have gone with her, but if I did, I'd most likely become the pack mule for all of their crap, so I decided to stick around and see how long it'll take for you to get your lazy ass out of bed."

"Either way, out."

Link picked up his Master Sword and strolled out of the room.

"I'll be in the arena with Ike, Marth, and Red if you need me!" he called over his shoulder as he left.

I sighed and sat up. The dorm I was in seemed to be split completely in half. On one side, Link had posters of war, the Kokiri forest where he grew up, war, posters of himself, war. His pillow and bedspread were forest green, just like his wall, which extended to the very center of the mahogany door. That was where his side stopped and mine began.

My side held plenty of posters of Angel Land, peace, posters of myself and friends, and a portrait of Palutena. My sheets and pillows were starch white with a gold blanket whereas my wall was a beautiful sky blue. My teddy bear was snow white with a dark green ribbon tied around its neck. Yeah, I've got a teddy bear. Link thinks it's a sissy thing, but this is coming from the guy who secretly sleeps with Deku sprout, Zora, and Goron plushies. Still, we both had very different personalities, but he was still one of my best buds.

My thoughts drifted to the girl in my dream. This was the eighth time I had my dream. It was always the same girl, always the same place, and always the same warm and fuzzy feeling when I saw her. Thing is, I didn't even know her. I've never seen her in my life.

A baseball crashed through the window on "Link's side" of the dorm. Below, I heard the annoyed shouts of Young Link and Ness. Snapping back to reality, I picked up the ball and tossed it out the window. It bopped Lucas on the head. The little blonde boy looked quite bewildered for a second, but soon resumed his game of baseball with Toon Link, Young Link, and Ness. Unseen by any of them, I managed a small grin. How I wished I could be that young and innocent.

With a small shake of my head, I got dressed.

**What do you think so far? This is actually my first hot at a romance. Don't worry; chapters will get longer later on. I will work on this while working on the Chronicles of Brawlnia and "Ask Jiggly" if I actually get questions soon for it. Hmm…. Let's see how long it'll take for me to go insane at the prospect of trying to have daily updates to three different stories. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB. The only thing I do own in this is the character I made up.**

Chapter 2: The Big Announcement

When I finally arrived in the auditorium, Link, Marth, Ike, Roy and Red were absorbed in a game of poker. From the looks of things, Red, in all of his extraordinary dumb luck, was winning while Marth was losing quite badly. My five friends were betting on everything from Smash Coins to socks.

"Royal House!" Red called, laying down his cards, "I win!"

"What else is new?" Roy mumbled, wiping the sweat from his flaming red hair.

As Red gleefully collected his winnings, a strange look passed over his face. "Okay, who the hell threw in the used condom?"

Marth exchanged a look with Link and snickered. The blue haired Altean prince then spotted me. With a wide grin, he gestured to an empty seat next to him. I took it and immediately put my feet up on the polished wood table.

"How about we play something else?" Ike asked.

Link pushed his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. "What? We all know who would win."

At this, Red grinned. Before Ike could answer, two giant hands appeared at the podium. Both were white and disembodied, floating high over our heads. One of them, the right hand was named Master Had, the more mature of the two. The left hand was known to us as Crazy Hand, the rather unintelligent and well, crazier one. Both ruled our universe and kept it in balance. They were also heads of the Smash Brothers Tournament.

"Attention Brawlers!" our leader proclaimed, "I have an important announcement!"

The room quieted at once.

"I have found my work quite tiring and I am way behind it. Unfortunately, my brother is quite unable to help me."

"Of course I am!" Crazy cackled, "Just watch how organized I could be!"

With that, he flew around the room, upending tables and sending Smashers flying. He snagged Link's and Red's hats, much to their annoyance. He also managed to steal Roy's, Marth's, and Ike's swords.

I dove for cover, but it was too late. Crazy had swooped down like a hawk on a mouse and grabbed hold of my wings while dropping my friends' possessions.

"These wings are molting everywhere!" he announced, "I oughtta cut them off!"

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?"

My wings were the very symbol of my angel status. Without them, I was basically human! I gave a silent cry of help to my friends. None of them were able to move. I understood why. They might accidentally hit my wings or harm Crazy if they attacked.

Master Hand finally gathered his wits and took control. He flew over and slapped Crazy, causing him to drop me. I floated down and landed on my feet. My friends built a protective wall around me in case Crazy chose to strike again.

"C'mon Crazy," Master Hand urged, "We have an important announcement to make. Besides, you almost killed someone."

"Of course I didn't!" Crazy cackled indigently, "His wings were making a mess and I had to clean it up! That proves that I am fit for the job!"

"What that proves is how utterly hopeless you are," Master Hand sighed, "Forgive my brother, Pit. He hasn't yet had his medications today."

I nodded weakly. Master Hand dragged Crazy back to the podium and chained him down so he wouldn't escape. Then, he cleared his "throat".

"I am pleased to announce that I have hired a new assistant, though she is not a Smasher. I would like you all to say a nice, kind 'Hello' to Victoria of Angel Land!"

With that, a figure stepped out from behind the curtains. My breath stopped and my heart froze. It was Her!!! The girl from my dreams!!

**Yeah, short chapter again. I have to build up the plot and introduce everyone, so hopefully, the next chapter will be much longer. Please review!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

First Battle! Pit vs Jigglypuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or any of the characters in this story, other than my OC.**

My heart skipped a beat. There she was, ravishing as ever. She was dressed in a pair of faded ripped skinny jeans and a tight t- shirt, emphasizing her long raven hair and her narrow waist. Her big, brown eyes scanned the room. For a split and hopeful second, I thought those beautiful round orbs had rested on me.

The most noticeable thing about her was her lack of wings. Most of the citizens of Angel Land had wings. The one exception was Palutena, goddess of light.

The girl- Victoria- grinned at all of us. "I'm glad to make your acquaintance. I'm sure we will be great friends."

Her voice was like that of a nightingale's. It was full of warmth and gentleness, with the slightest hint of a bell like tinkle.

One by one, my fellow Smashers came up and introduced themselves. My anger flared up when Captain Falcon, like the stuck up pain in the ass he was, spent a particularly long time with her. I was last in line, behind Link.

Link looked her over from afar. "Hmm… she's pretty cute, but Zelda is way hotter."

I was aghast. "How can you say such a thing? She's perfect! Her eyes, her hair, her voice…"

Link playfully punched me in the arm, although he did leave a bruise. "Uh oh, does someone have a crush on the new secretary?"

I whacked Link with my mirror shield to get him to shut up. It seemed like hours before Link finally finished having his conversation with Victoria and it was my turn.

As he passed, Link whispered in my ear, "Go get her, tiger!"

As soon as I found myself face to face with her, my cheeks became so hot you could have fired an egg on them. She held out her hand which I shook. I felt a sudden warm and tingly feeling in my hand. It quickly spread through the rest of my body, right down to my toes and the tips of my wings.

She smiled kindly. Oh, what a lovely smile.

"Hi! What's your name?" She asked, letting go of my hand.

A lump formed in my throat. I was at lost for words. The sight of her made every part of my body go slack.

"Pit," I finally replied. Oh Palutena save me! My voice had come out raspy!

"It's very nice to meet you, Pit." She flashed her pearly- whites once more.

It took a while, but I finally found the courage to ask, "You're from Angel Land, right? How come you don't have any wings?"

Her porcelain face fell. "I'm not sure. I was found long ago by a kindly angel couple. Since then, I've been living in Angel Land."

"I come from Angel Land too, but I've never seen you before."

She carefully tucked one of her black locks of hair behind her ear. "I'm in the house most of the time. I was ever so surprised when Master Hand asked for shelter at our place. I was even more surprised when he asked me to be his secretary. I was pretty sad to leave, but you all seem like pretty decent people, so I think I'll manage."

Before I could ask her anything else, Master Hand cleared his "throat", signifying that I had to sit down.

"It was nice talking to you, Pit," Victoria told me before I left, "I'll look for you at lunch."

I left with a small wave and a heavy heart. In my mind, I called Master Hand a dick for cutting my time with Victoria short. When I took my seat, Master hand cleared his "throat" once again.

"Today, we begin our grand tournament! The first match of today is…"

Everyone in the room held their breaths. No one liked being in the first battle of the tournament.

"Pit and Jigglypuff!" Master hand proclaimed.

Just my luck. Everyone else sighed with relief.

"You two shall battle on Spear Pillar. There will be no time limit and only one stock. Items are Dragoon pieces, Beam Sword, Lip's Stick, Golden Hammer, Super Spicy Curry, and of course, the all important Smashball! You have fifteen minutes to prepare for the match! See you then!"

With that, the two hands disappeared, taking Victoria with them. My fellow Smashers slowly filed out of the room. Soon, there were only me, my friends, Mario, and Luigi left. Mario and Luigi were busy seeing how much spaghetti each of them was able to swallow before getting sick. My friends had picked up on another round of poker while discussing Victoria.

"She seems nice," Roy said as he tossed a couple of Hershey kisses into the pile, "I think she'll do okay here."

Marth the dealer handed me my cards. "I say she will be the butt of bad jokes from Ganondorf and Wolf. We may get into fights with them."

"I think she's perfect," I said without thinking.

Four of my five friends gawked at me for about ten seconds before bursting into laughter. Ike laughed so hard, tears ran down his cheeks. Normally, I would have recorded this happening on my cell phone because Ike _never_ cries, but I was too embarrassed to do so. Marth was the only one hat remained solemn, shooting me a look that could only be distinguished as pity and guilt.

When the laughter finally died down, Red playfully punched me in the arm. (Right on the bruise Link made, might I add.) "Aw man, you have got to ask her out, dude."

"But that's not allowed," Marth whispered.

We all turned to him with gaping mouths.

"As a Smasher, you're not allowed to date or fall in love with a non- Smasher. It corrupts the balance of this universe," Marth said.

Roy pounded his fist on the table, causing his Hershey kisses to fall to the floor. "Okay, who is the dickhead that made up that rule?"

"Master Hand," Marth replied.

"That's still really unfair!" Link protested, "Pit should decide who he likes and get to date."

"I know," Marth agreed, "But the punishment is quite severe. If pit truly weants to ask out Victoria, she will have to become a Smasher and that's an almost impossible task, seeing that she has no real skills."

"Neither does Peach," Ike mumbled, winning him a glare from Mario.

I dropped my head and picked up my cards. "Let's just continue our game, guys."

"PIT AND JIGGLYPUFF!!! GET YOUR ASSES OVER TO THE STAGE THIS INSTANT!!!" a voice crackled over the loudspeaker. It was followed by an insane cackle and a "CRAZY! GET AWAY FROM THE MICROPHONE!!!"

After what sounded like a struggle, the loudspeaker clicked off. I got up and exited the room, followed by Mario, Luigi, and my pals. With a small wave, I entered the portal to spear pillar.

Jigglypuff was waiting for me here. She gave me a cheerful wave which I returned, all the while wondering if Victoria was watching this match.

"3! 2! 1! GO!!" the announcer cried.

I snapped out of my thoughts long enough to see Jigglypuff charging up a rollout. She came at me at the speed of light. I spread my wings and jumped, just barely out of harm's way. I landed on one of the floating platforms and shot arrow after arrow at the pink pokemon. The first couple hit, but she came at me once again with a rollout.

I wasn't ready this time. She slammed into me with such force that I went flying about ten feet away from the stage. Luckily, I managed to glide back just as a golden hammer appeared in my path. I snatched the golden hammer and began to beat Jigglypuff with it. Unfortunately, the hammer was a dud, making a squeaking noise every time it hit Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff used this advantage to grab a beam sword, which she swung to and fro as soon as my hammer disappeared. A flash of lightning was seen at the great pedestal at the center of the stage. We both stopped fighting just long enough to see Dialga appear from a puff of smoke.

With Jigglypuff still distracted, I separated my bow into two blades and slashed at her without stopping. I then reunited them and spun the blades at a lightning fast speed, causing a fair amount of damage. Dialga chose that moment to unleash a Roar of Time. Jigglypuff and I were slowed down because of it. It was agonizing as I ever so slowly reached for a dragoon piece that had fallen on one of the platforms. Jigglypuff slowly charged up another rollout.

Finally, time sped up again. Jigglypuff unleashed her fully charged rollout. She managed to hit an item that floated up from the floor. I realized it was the Smashball, but it was too late. Jigglypuff had managed to break it open. Without a moment's hesitation, she released her final smash.

I dove into the immense cavern under the stage and hid there until Jigglypuff shrank back down. She grabbed the third dragoon piece, the one I need, and came to join me. She got rid of her beam sword and grabbed a lip sick, which she immediately threw at me. A flower burst from my head, causing me extreme pain and loads of embarrassment. Luckily, it disappeared within a couple of seconds.

Another golden hammer appeaered, only to be grabbed by Jigglypuff. I flew back onto the stage to avoid her thrashing. While she was down below, a Smashball lazily floated by. Without Jigglypuff to interfere, I attacked it with my bow. After a few hard jabs, it broke open, filling me with power and energy. Down below, Jigglypuff's hammer disappeared and she flew up once again to join me, unaware of what she was about to face.

"All troops, move out!!!" I shouted, raising my voice to the heavens.

The centurions came at my command. They dive-bombed Jigglypuff without any mercy, bringing her damage level up. However, it wasn't enough to send her flying.

All of a sudden, a beam of energy appeared from nowhere and zapped both of us. I knew this had to be Dialga's doing. The beam caused both me and Jigglypuff to drop our dragoon pieces. Before she could do anything, I grabbed all three pieces and unleashed the dragoon. One moment, I was on the ground. The next, I was soaring in the sky atop a great airship. Taking careful aim, I made a beeline to Jigglypuff. For a moment, she hung suspended, the pain she was experiencing quite readable on her face. Then, she flew off the stage with the announcer proclaiming the latest news.

"JIGGLYPUFF DEFEATED!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Starlit Pond

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story other than my OC.**

I stepped out of the portal and was greeted by cheers. Link came over and gave me a good old slap on the back. A searing red mark appeared just below my wing, but the green clad Hero was oblivious to it.

"Make way! Future Smash Champion coming through!" Red called as he led me through the crowd.

"Red, this is only the first battle," I whispered quietly.

Red turned to me with a small smirk plastered on his face. "Who said I was talking about you?"

I locked Red in a choke hole and gave him a noogie. Hey laughed and begged for release, but that only made me dig my knuckles deeper into his head. Finally, he got smart enough to kick me in the shins. I immediately dropped him.

"You were great out there," a small voice whispered.

I turned and found myself face to face with Victoria. Once again, there was a large lump in my throat. She was smiling that beautiful smile of hers again. Her brown orbs scanned me over, resting for a moment on my wings.

"Well, as winner of the first battle, you receive a medal," she said, holding up a small medal.

I reached out and took it. As I touched the little award, our fingertips brushed. Beautiful warmth spread all over me. It was a wonderful feeling. I could have stayed that way forever. Victoria seemed to also relax as our fingertips connected. Alas, it only lasted a second for I withdrew my hand again.

"The next battle," Victoria then announced, "will be Red versus Yoshi! One stock, no time limit, no items. The battle shall take place on Yoshi's Island!"

Red bounced over to the portal. All the while, he was tossing one of his pokeballs up and down. With a small wave, he entered the stage.

"3! 2! 1! GO!!!" The announcer called.

Right away, Red summoned Charizard to the field. Yoshi wrapped himself in an egg shell and began charging up like a rollout. At a signal from Red, Charizard flew to the upper platform. Yoshi released his fully charged egg roll only to completely miss Charizard and fall right off the stage.

"YOSHI DEFEATED!!!!"

What did I tell you about Red's dumb luck? The battle had barely lasted 30 seconds. He smugly exited the portal, still tossing a pokeball up and down.

Roy rolled his eyes. "You may have been lucky this time, but someday, all of that will change! You'll face off with Ganondorf or someone and you will lose!"

Red collected his medal and turned to Roy. "Looks like someone is jealous."

"This coming from the human who enslaves a bunch of animals to do the fighting for him!" Roy retorted.

"Hey! At least I have some commanding skills! That and at least I'm not practically a clone of someone because they have the same moveset as me!"

"Alright guys, break it up," Ike said, coming between them, "I'm facing little miss no skill next and I want you all watching."

"Little miss no skill as in Peach or Victoria?" Link joked.

I punched Link in the stomach for such an insult. "Take that back, you son of a bitch!"

Link dropped his sword and shield to hold his arms in a gesture of surrender. "I was just kidding, Pit. Victoria's a really nice person."

I sighed and turned away from him to watch the fight unfold. As the day wore on, battle after battle was fought. Many lasted at least 30 minutes. Some ended quickly. In the end, the people moving to the second round were me, Red, Mewtwo, Roy, Ike, Ganondorf, Metaknight, Link, Luigi, Mario, Sonic, Solid Snake, Zelda, King Dedede, Ness, Pikachu, Wolf, Fox, Samus, and Bowser.

"Lunch!" Victoria called, before exiting the room.

Everyone followed her. Marth was slightly crestfallen as he fell behind the group. I noticed this and came over to cheer him up.

"Hey man! No need to feel bad," I said, "barely anyone could beat the great Super Mario."

Marth turned to me with a small smile. "Thanks, Pit, that means a lot to me. It's just that all of you guys are going into the second round while I'm left behind with the losers."

I vigorously shook my head. "You're not a loser, Marth, you just weren't prepared to face Mario."

"I know, "he agreed, "Crazy came up to me one day and told me that I would be facing Zelda. I should never have listened to him."

"Well, that's the end of it. We have to move on," I told him, "C'mon, we have to get to the edible lunch before everyone else does."

We raced to the lunch room and grabbed the most edible looking food before claiming our seats at our usual table. The others joined us soon after. Ike's and Roy's plate looked like they had just gotten it out of a dumpster. Link's looked pretty okay, like mine and Marth's. Red, in all of his stupid old dumb luck, received what looked like a gourmet plate of food. He was actually the first in line, despite Sonic's speed.

Roy pounded his fist on the table in fursrtation. "Damn you, Red!"

Red out on an innocent face. "What?"

"Never mind," Roy grumbled as he shoved a spoonful of chicken in his mouth.

"God, this tastes like shit," Ike mumbled as he spooned some rice into his mouth.

"This tastes pretty decent," Link admitted, as Math and I nodded our agreement.

"This tastes great!" Red yelled, gloatingly eating his meal.

"Shut up, Red!" We all said, throwing some rice at him.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

I turned and was once again face to face with Victoria. "N-no. Not at all."

She grinned and took the seat next to me. It took me a moment to realize that her leg was so close to my own that they were practically touching. She had one of those plates of food that looked like crap. Still, she ate it, but grimacing at the foul taste.

"Here," I said, pushing my mostly untouched plate of food to her, "I'm not hungry anyway."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I mean, I'll eat my food no matter what."

"I'm sure," I told her.

She gratefully took the plate and began to eat. I leaned back in my chair and occasionally shot glances as her, my stomach growling ever so slightly. Marth took out a deck of cards and once again, we began another game of poker.

Ike tossed $5 into the pile before asking, "So Victoria, ever played poker?"

"No, actually," she answered, polishing off my food, "I'd love to learn how to play, though."

"Pit would love to teach you!" Link said, throwing down a pair of socks.

I punched him in the arm, leaving a small bruise.

Victoria giggled. "Alright, Pit, where shall we start."

With that, I taught her the basics of poker. Soon, she was able to win a few rounds, although Red still remained the champion of dumb luck.

"That was a good game," Link said, "We'll play again sometime. Zelda's pretty good too. Just wait 'till you meet her."

"Link's girlfriend," Ike explained.

"I see," she said, smiling at me.

My cheeks grew warm again. One by one, my friends got up to go train. It wasn't long before only Victoria and I were left. My heart began beating at the speed of light itself.

"I really like it here," she said, breaking the silence, "Everyone's really nice and the scenery is great. Most of all, I really like you. You're really nice and caring. You're very strong and brave as well."

"What don't you like about this place?" I asked.

She wrinkled her nose. "The food and Wario's B.O."

We both burst into laughter.

"Listen," I said, "There's a place I know of that no one else knows. It's called Starlit Pond. I'd like to take you there later."

"What time?" she asked.

"Midnight. That's when it's most beautiful," I answered. "To get there, just follow the line of stars in the sky until you get to a huge cluster overlooking a pond."

She stood up. "I'll see you then."

I nervously waited at Starlit Pond five minutes before Midnight. Questions came running through my head. What if she got lost? What if she forgot? What if she found some other guy?

A small rustling in the leaves caught my attention. I picked up my bow and got ready to strike should it be a threat. Out of the bushes stepped Victoria. I dropped my bow. She looked beautiful.

She wore a sort of white sleeveless dress with her hair piled up on her head held by a pearl headband. Her black hair shone in the glow of the full moon and her eyes reflected the stars.

"Y-you look great," I stuttered.

She smiled. "Thanks. This place, it's beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," I whispered before I could stop myself.

She giggled and sat down on the bank. I plopped down next to her. We leaned back and watched the stars. For a long time, there was silence between us. Finally, I decided to break the silence.

"There's Orion's belt," I said, pointing to a cluster of stars.

"There's the big dipper," she said, pointing to another cluster.

I pointed to a small cluster of fiery orbs in the sky, "There's my favorite one."

"What is it?"

"Pisces," I whispered, "The two fish intertwining."

She rolled over so that she was facing me. "And this is my favorite guy."

I rolled over to face her and brought her close, pressing her lips to mine. It was wonderful. I could taste the sweetness in her breath as the kiss went on and on. I never wanted to let go of her again. The feeling of warmth only grew stronger as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss. We finally broke apart for breath. We were both panting, never taking our eyes off each other. Then, we dived in and kissed again. It was then that I realized how beautiful Starlit Pond truly was.

***Sigh* This has got to be my favorite chapter so far! Okay, don't forget to R&R!! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Breakfast Brawl

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places in this story other than my OC.**

I woke up the next day with a warm feeling of pure bliss going through me. Last night had been absolutely perfect. Victoria and I had spent hours lying side by side under the stars. The sun was just about to rise by the time we left.

I looked over at my roommate. Link was snoring peacefully, all the while murmuring Zelda's name in his sleep. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. Their love wasn't forbidden, but mine was. Link would someday pop the question to Zelda and I would never be able to do that.

As Link rolled over in his sleep, his Deku sprout plushie fell off the bed. I got out of my own bed and picked it up, grinning. At last, I have absolute proof that Link slept with stuffed animals. I placed the toy near Link's arm and dug out my cell phone. Before I could take a pic, Link rolled over and put his arm around it.

I almost died of silent laughter. This couldn't get any better. Turns out I was wrong. Link then pulled the toy close to his chest as if hugging it while smiling in his sleep. I had to hold my breath while taking the picture to keep myself from bursting of laughter.

I pocketed my phone and looked out the window. It was a foggy morning with plenty of morning dew on the emerald lawns. Outside, a lone figure practiced his skills. A closer look told me it was Lucario. The pokemon was suspected to have a habit of training just when the sun rose, but nobody got up early enough to catch him. Grinning, I took out my phone and took a picture. At this rate, my memory would become full.

I checked the time. 5' o clock, mind as well wake up and get ready. I gave Link a swift kick in the shins to get him up. Link woke up with a shout of surprise.

"Hey, it's 5 in the morning, time to get up," I told him.

"Damn you, Pit! I was having the awesomest dream!" he complained.

"Did it involve your Deku plushie?" I asked.

It took a moment for Link to realize that he was still grasping his Deku plushie. Blushing, he hid it in his suitcase.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about," he said.

I chuckled. "Either way, get up. This is a thank you for waking me up way too early yesterday."

"Hey!" he said defensively, "You were _still_ sleeping at ten past noon! This is 5 in the morning we're talking about!"

"You interrupted me while I was having a nice little dream, so I interrupt your nice little dream," I retorted with a smirk.

"Fine," Link mumbled, heading for the bathroom.

As soon as he locked the door, an explosion was heard. Link stomped out of the bathroom looking thoroughly pissed. His hair was singed and there was soot all over his face. In his right hand, he held the remains of a bomb. I couldn't control myself anymore. I burst out laughing.

"Care to explain why this was hidden in the shower?" he demanded.

I shrugged. "That was for the nice wake up call. It was a bomb right?"

With a sigh of frustration, Link went back inside the bathroom. This time, he checked every nook and cranny before closing the door.

I plopped back down on my bed with a sigh of relief. The last four months had been crazy. First, I had been invited to the third annual Smash Brothers Tournament. Then, I met all of my new friends. After that, I had to help my fellow Smashers defeat Tabuu and the Subspace army. Not long after, I began having those dreams of Victoria. Finally, I met the girl of my dreams, literally.

I heard a shout coming from the bathroom. I grinned to myself. Link had probably clogged the toilet again. Sighing, I got out of bed and went inside to help him.

It took an hour to unclog the toilet and clean up the mess. By the time we finally got downstairs, all of the edible food had already been claimed. Link and I grabbed the best looking "eggs and bacon" before heading to our table where our friends sat. Victoria was there as well. She smiled her beautiful smile as I approached and gestured to an empty seat across from her. I took it while Link sat across from Zelda.

"Man, your guys' stuff looks like crap," Red remarked, his mouth full of most likely gourmet eggs and bacon.

"Shut up, Red," Roy said irritably.

Red merely grinned. All of a sudden, a great crash was heard from the other side of the room. Ganondorf had upended a table. Young Link stood defiantly across from him. In his hands, Young Link held a plate of eggs and bacon that looked absolutely delicious.

"Hand it over you little bastard!" Ganondorf snarled.

Young Link held his plate close. "It's mine! I got it first!"

Ganondorf put his foot to Young Link's stomach. The little warrior was kicked halfway across the room. Ganondorf grabbed the dropped plate and proceeded to eating it. Young Link burst into tears, clutching his abdomen. Anger flooded through me. He hurt an innocent child over breakfast!

I grabbed my bow and stomped over to Ganondorf's table. "Pick on somebody your own size will you?"

Ganondorf swallowed a particularly large mouthful of food before bursting into rancorous laughter. Okay, he towered over me, but I wasn't gonna allow him to hurt Young Link over some eggs and bacon.

"Do you really think you can defeat me, Pit?" he asked through his mirth, "When I am not only taller, but stringer than you as well?"

I separated my bow into two blades. "We'll see"

Ganondorf charged towards me with his wizard's foot. I flew straight up into the air using the Wings of Icarus and struck him with my bow on the way down. I then proceeded to launch arrow after arrow at the king of evil.

Enraged, Ganondorf evaded my arrows and came at me with a dark dive. He managed to knock my bow out of my hands. I was defenseless. Grinning evilly, he slowly advanced towards me.

"Pit!" Link yelled, tossing me his Master Sword.

I snagged the blade of evil's bane and stabbed Ganondorf in the stomach as he came nearer. Ganondorf retaliated by giving me a warlock punch in the stomach.

I noticed my sacred bow only ten feet away. Unfortunately, Ganondorf's pal Bowser also saw and dashed for it. However, Marth leaped in front of him and the two began to duel. Link leaped for my bow as well, but was blocked by King Dedede. Link pulled out bomb after bomb and tossed them at King Dedede only to have them swallowed by the overweight penguin.

Both Roy and Ike leaped at the same time for my precious weapon, but both were blocked by Wolf. Ike immediately began to duel Wolf while Roy helped Link with Dedede. Red also ran for the bow, but was prevented from touching it by a blow from Bowser's tail, knocking him unconscious.

"Say goodbye, Pit," Ganondorf whispered, preparing his warlock punch.

"Pit!!!"

Ganondorf and I turned just in time to see Victoria throw me my bow. I caught it with ease and unleashed my angel ring on Ganondorf after throwing Link his Master Sword. My friends managed to overpower their foes and threw each of them in a pile in the center of the floor.

"You may be good, but I am better," Ganondorf taunted.

We walked around in a large circle, never getting closer or farther away from our enemy. Ganondorf looked at me with murder in his eyes. We both knew that the next move we make would seal our fate. Every denizen in the hall was watching us now. Nobody seemed to breathe.

Victoria reached inside her pocket and pulled out a glowing sphere. The Smashball! She threw it at me with all of her strength. I saw the horror and hatred one last time on Ganondorf's face before I crushed the Smashball in my hand.

"All troops, move out!" I commanded.

My army of Centurions came in the blink of an eye. Soldier after soldier dive-bombed into Ganondorf. Ganondorf's stamina dropped with every hit, his anger for me rising to breaking point. As soon as the Centurions were done, I separated my bow and charged at him, knocking him down to the floor. However, it was Link who received the honor of giving him the final blow.

Link's arch enemy screamed as the point of the Master Sword touched his skin, tearing it. Ganondorf was not killed, but he was badly wounded. Link sheathed his sword and raised my right arm in a victory pose.

"Three cheers for Pit, savior of breakfast!" he yelled, "For without him, all of us would go hungry!"

"Huzzah!" the others shouted.

I only had eyes for the young woman who stood at the head of the crowd.

"You were awesome," she said as everyone continued to eat, "I'll tell Master Hand everything. I highly doubt you'll get in trouble. I've also arranged for Ganondorf and his friends to go to the infirmary."

"You're amazing, you know that?" I asked.

My girl blushed scarlet. "So, no battles today because it's the weekend. Wanna go to Smashville?"

I grinned. "That would be nice."

Without another word, the wo of us continued to eat our breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

A Trip to Smashville

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or places mentioned in this story. However, I do own my OC.**

We finished breakfast quickly in order to avoid the food's atrocious taste. Red ate his own food as slowly as possible to not only torture us, but to also savour every last delicious bite of the gourmet food he was lucky enough to get. When he finally finished, Marth asked the question that had been eating at all of us since the beginning of the meal.

"So, what now?" he asked.

"We could go shopping in Smashville," Victoria suggested, "Master Hand gave me the day off today and a ton of new stores opened in town."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Zelda said, clapping her hands enthusiastically.

However excited his girlfriend was, Link did not share her feelings about a shopping trip. "You guys will just make me a pack mule again!"

It was true. Link and Ike were the two people among us that didn't buy as much when it came to shopping Even when grocery shopping they bought the bare minimum. I was actually sorta like them, but I usually bought at least one item when we went so as to avoid becoming a pack mule. Zelda and Red, on the other hand, bought things like there was no tomorrow!

Red mostly spent on things for his Pokemon. He bought medicines and food for them as well as small luxuries such as pillows and soft blankets. Zelda spent entire fortunes on clothes and little knickknacks like key chains and such. Roy and Marth were in the middle. They usually spent a lot on food, but that was it.

It wasn't long before Link's blue Lexus backed out of the parking lot and went on the road to Smashville. Even though Marth, Link, Ike, and Roy all had horses, they also had cars, courtesy of Master Hand. That was also a reason to join the tournament. You got a free car out of it!

When we made it to Smashville, Zelda and Victoria vanished to Palutena knows where while us guys made a beeline for the casino. Strictly speaking, Red and I technically weren't allowed in there, but Red told them that in the Pokemon world, he was 21. I just told them that I had the look of a 14 year old kid, but I was really 23. Believe it or not, they actually bought it.

Red's dumb luck won him thousands of dollars at the slot machines as the day wore on, much to Roy's annoyance. Marth managed to actually win a couple games of poker for once. Ike hit the bar at once and flirted with the pretty bartender there most of the time. Link and I settled for pool and the occasional game of poker, trying not to breath in the putrid cigarette smoke emitting from Snake.

It was noon by the time we left. Ike was pretty drunk, so we had to take turns supporting him. Red was busy showing off the $10,000 he won off the slots. Marth looked quite contented by the loot he won at poker. Roy grumbled the whole way because he had lost $50 at one of those machines that only cost a nickel. He didn't earn back a single penny. Link and I won a reasonable amount of cash, but nothing to really brag about.

We met the girls outside of a salon. Both had gotten manicures and were carrying about five bags each.

"There you are!" Zelda giggled, "Hold these, Link."

With that, she tossed her bags at Link while she ran off to a shoe store. I got the same treatment from Victoria who followed Zelda not long after. Link and I looked at each other and shrugged. At least it couldn't get any worse right?

Wrong! While we were walking into the store to follow the girls, I tripped over something and spilled the contents of one of the bags. Guess what fell out. One word: underwear.

Thongs and bikinis showered out of a bag labelled _Victoria's Secret_. Some said "Kiss Me" on the butt while others said "Sweet, sweet, sweet." It took all of my strength to keep me from throwing up. For a second, my friends looked on in surprise. Then, they burst out laughing. Blushing furiously, I hastily stuffed the panties back into the bag.

Link laughed so hard he had to clutch his ribs, but nothing was able to stop him from toppling backwards onto the ground. Out of one of his bags came bras of all colours. My friends and I laughed even harder as Link quickly scooped the undergarments back into the bag.

"What's going on out here?" Zelda asked as she emerged with three more bags.

Victoria followed her holding only one bag, thank Palutena. Those of us who saw what happened silently agreed never to tell the girls. We sobered ourselves before going off to a nearby café for a real meal. Ike ordered about three turkey sandwiches because he had this obsession with meat that needed to be filled. Link and Zelda chose to split a large grilled chicken sandwich. Marth merely ordered some hot soup while Roy ordered a ham sandwich. I took it upon myself to have a smoked ham sandwich while Victoria only asked for some soup in a bread bowl. Red didn't order anything because not only was his breakfast gourmet, but there was also a ton of it. I secretly cursed his dumb luck.

"What did you boys do while we were at the salon?" Zelda asked between mouthfuls of grilled chicken.

"We hung out at the casino mostly," Red replied, "Also, we had to drag Roy away from a slot machine he was about to kill."

"It was rigged," Roy mumbled.

Red rolled his eyes and took out his huge wad of cash. "Please! If those machines were rigged, I would never have won so much money! You're just plain unlucky!"

When we finished the meal, Red paid and treated us all to ice cream. Red may have had a pretty big head, but he was actually a really nice guy. We all went our separate ways afterwards. Zelda dragged Link into a hat store, most likely to make him try on some other hat besides his favourite green one. Marth and Roy claimed they needed new swords, so went off to Joe's Weaponry. Ironically enough, Ike disappeared back into the casino. It was just me and Victoria. My heart hammered so loud I was absolutely sure she could hear it as well.

"I had a really nice time last night," she said, breaking the silence, "I was really sad to go."

"Y-you did?" I stammered, "I liked it too."

She smiled her glorious smile. "So, where to?"

My heart did a flip. "How about a bookstore?"

She linked her arm with mine. "Let's go then."

We walked into a nice, quiet bookstore. It was dark and musty, with barely a soul anywhere. I liked the silence and the smell of old books. It reminded me of the library back home. I often visited it and sat for hours in the dimly lit store, simply turning page after page of wondrous material, living the adventure. I never expected I would become part of a great adventure.

We moved to the very back of the store. Here was where they kept most of the teenage romance novels. We skimmed through them for a little while. For the longest time, there was not a sound between us but the turning of pages. Finally, I decided to break the silence.

"Do you want to do it again?" I asked.

"What?" she answered, never taking her eyes off the book she was holding.

"Starlit Hill," I explained, "Do you want to do it again tonight?"

She closed the book, her eyes twinkling like twin stars. "I would love it."

"Midnight?"

"Midnight."

A warm and fuzzy feeling washed over thinking, I leaned in closer to her. She closed her delicate eyes and came close as well. Before we knew it, our lips were touching. I felt as if I never wanted to let go. My right hand snaked around her slim waist while my left held her beautiful long hair. She grasped onto me, her grip never wavering. The sweet kiss went on and on, as if hearing our wish for it to never stop.

We broke apart for breath. Both of us were scarlet red. As if guided by destiny itself, we both said the same thing at the same time.

"I love you."

***sniff* I just love that ending to this chapter, don't you? I know it's short, but still. Spoiler! Something exciting will happen next chapter. I won't say if it's good or bad for those two though. I'll be in New York for 10 days starting the 25****th****. I won't be able to post until I get back. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

The Journey Begins

**Thank God, I was allowed to use a laptop while on vacation! I decided to post this when vacation was over, so as punishment to myself, I have decided to do an extra long chapter! Yeah, this chapter is mostly talk, but some of the conversation **_**is **_**important! Also, I think I should post the age of some of the characters just because it **_**may**_** be important later or in a sequel, if I get enough motivation into writing one.**

**Ike: 21**

**Marth: 22**

**Roy: 21**

**Link: 19**

**Zelda: 19**

**Red: 16**

**Pit: 17 (turning 18 soon!)**

**Victoria: 17**

**Please enjoy! I don't own SSBB, but I do own my OC.**

We didn't say another word for the rest of the trip. I never understood why I didn't make anymore conversation with her. Here she was, the love of my life who had just admitted her feelings to me, but I was distancing myself to her. The only conclusion I was able to come up with was that I was slightly embarrassed. We both were.

The rest of the visit to Smashville was pretty much uneventful. We had to practically drag Ike away from the bar and Link kept his distance from Zelda, who had bought him a brand new hat. It was apparently some kind of baseball cap that Link wouldn't be caught dead in.

Well, there was actually one thing that bugged me. Before we left the bookstore, I could have sworn I saw another figure lurking in the shadows. I convinced myself that it was just the clerk and nothing more.

The remainder of the day was all a blur. I didn't pay any attention to who fought who over food during lunchtime or dinner. The only thing I was able to remember was Victoria's beautiful, smiling face. Finally, midnight came. I practically leaped out of bed, almost waking Link. I carefully opened up the window and slipped out, my body barely able to squeeze through.

I landed with a soft _thud _on the grass. All was quiet except for the soft whistling of a lone cricket. I strained my ears for any other sounds.

Goddess, I wish I had Link's ears! I thought.

I cracked a small smile at the thought. Link's and Zelda's Hylian ears were pointed and rather freakish. Link was often the butt of bad jokes about ears at the Smash Mansion. I never dreamed I would see the day I would envy their ears.

All of a sudden, I saw a shift in the shadows behind me. I whirled around and took out my bow, loading an electric blue arrow. The arrow illuminated the space around me. A lone dumpster stood where I was facing. Taking extremely small steps, I advanced towards the dumpster.

In a flash, a huge rat scurried from behind it. I exhaled. Taking careful aim, I shot the arrow right into the rodent, killing it. I hate rats.

I then took off running, never being able to shake the feeling that I was being followed. I kept looking over my shoulder. No one. I ran on.

I burst into the clearing of Starlit Pond, out of breath. I was so tired that I almost collapsed into the clear pool. A beautiful arm saved me, grasping my wing with a firm, but gentle hold. I looked up. My girl smiled down at me.

"Careful," she whispered, pulling me back up, "I don't want you dead before you win that tournament."

I stood up, embarrassed that she had to see that. "I-it's great to see you again."

She merely smiled. I sensed there was something wrong. I was able to notice the troubled look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked, taking her hand, "you know you can tell me anything."

She came closer and nuzzled her face against my chest. When she pulled away, tears glistened like tiny diamonds on her cheeks. "Oh, Pit. We can't keep doing this."

"What?" I was aghast. "What do you mean? Of course we can! We both know what our feelings are for each other! Isn't that enough?"

She shook her head. "We also both know this is against the rules! If Master Hand or someone else catches us, we're both doomed! Don't you know what the punishment is?"

I looked away as a response.

"You get stripped of your rank as a Smasher," she whispered, "I know it's been 16 years since you've been out of that hall in Angel Land. You were watching this universe for 16 years. You finally got your chance at freedom when Subspace attacked. You helped save the world and was rewarded not long after. You worked too hard to lose that honor. Please, just forget about me and move on."

I took her hand. "No. I would never leave you. You mean the world to me, Victoria. I would give up everything just to be with you, even if it means my rank. Nothing else matters more to me."

"Pit, you are the best behaved of all the Smashers. You haven't gotten in trouble, ever! Master Hand sometimes calls you Heaven Sent."

I cupped her cheek and leaned closer to kiss her. "Well, it looks like I'll have to become Heaven's Bad Boy."

"AHA!!!!"

I almost dropped Victoria in surprise. Crazy Hand burst out of a couple of nearby trees. He pointed a finger at us accusingly.

"Ganondorf was right! You two are breaking the rules! My bro really doubted that, but I just caught you two red handed!"

We both froze at these words. Ganondorf turned us in?

Crazy then picked us up and carried us back through the dark halls of Smash Mansion and into Master Hand's office. The giant white hand took one look at us and sadly shook his "head".

"Pit, Victoria," he mumbled, "I thought you two could do better."

"Master Hand…" I began.

The organizer of the Smash Tournament silenced me with a wave of his "hand". "You two were practically the role models of this place. Pit, you're supposed to be Heaven Sent to bring true balance to this world!"

"Who told you that?" I asked.

Master Hand sighed. "The very woman who freed you from your post of watching over us to aid the Smashers in the Subspace War."

With that, a beam of pure light came through the window, illuminating the room. Small particles of light appeared and began to bunch together. Soon, they began to take the shape of a tall and beautiful woman. My goddess, Palutena appeared in the room.

"Goddess Palutena," Victoria and I whispered in unison. We both knelt down in front of her.

The queen of Angel Land smiled kindly and turned her attention to the huge floating hand. "Master Hand, I have received word that the captain of my army is to be punished, what for?"

"I'm sorry, your highness," Master Hand answered, "These two have broken the most sacred rule of the Smash universe: No Smasher is to fall in love with a non- Smasher. I am afraid I will have to send these two home. Pit will also lose his status as a Smasher."

Victoria and I stood up. Tears stung my eyes, but I held them back. I would never see any of my friends again. Palutena looked down at me and Victoria with an expression of kindness and pity.

"Do you forget the two reasons I sent Pit to aid you in the Subspace war?"

Master Hand seemed to feel ashamed of this. "Yes, I have forgotten, but what does that have to do with this situation."

For the first time since I've met her, Palutena's face bore an expression close to anger. When she spoke, her voice shook as well. "Pit _is _supposed to bring true balance to this world. That was one of the two reasons. The second reason was because of his heritage. I know he shall succeed his destiny and this world shall change for the better. I have foreseen such a thing and you doubt my words?"

"Palutena, he's just a kid. He's not even 18 yet."

I was infuriated at this point. I was 17 and that was close enough!

"Let him and the girl go on the quest!" Palutena argued, "I have faith in their power, considering who their parents were!"

Master Hand pounded his fist on his desk. "That's not the point! No one has survived this quest! Many more powerful and older than them have undertaken it and all have failed. Face it! The one and only way to become a Smasher is to be born with the sacred birthmark!"

Palutena was furious now. "Might I remind you who intervened when you were obviously losing the Subspace War? Who was it that summoned the Centurions to help defeat the ultimate evil? Who was it that revived Mario when he was greatly needed? Who was it that knocked some sense into your Smashers when Link thought Mario had killed Zelda? You dare doubt this boy's power, knowing his parentage and skill?"

Master Hand sighed in defeat. "Fine. Victoria, there is a way to be able to be with Pit forever and allow him to retain his Smasher title. However, this method is extremely dangerous. Are you willing to undertake this quest?"

Victoria looked up. "I am. Tell me what I must do."

"You must go undertake three tests that will test your strength and skill. You may take Pit with you, but know that he is just as vulnerable as you are out there. If you complete the third task, you will become a Smasher and will be able to be with Pit forever and beyond."

Victoria bowed her beautiful head. Palutena fixed her gaze on us and gently placed a hand on Victoria's shoulders. "You must have weapons for your journey."

With that, she made a spear and a metal shield appear in her hands. "Take these. They aren't much, but considering who your parents were, you should have no problem wielding their primary weapons."

"Who are my parents?" Victoria asked.

Palutena made a sphere of light appear. Images flashed in it, just like a crystal ball. The first image showed an old man with a gray beard. He had only one eye and had the look of the wisest man in the universe. The second depicted a beautiful young woman. She had raven black hair and twinkling brown eyes. I was able to see where Victoria got her looks.

"Your father is Odin, the King of the Nordic gods. Your mother is Frigg, the queen. You were born a Valkyrie, and sent to the safety of Angel Land during Ragnarok. The Nordic gods never aged, but they weren't immortal. Upon the coming of Ragnarok, the doom of the Nordic gods, they sent you to me for protection. Obviously, I couldn't raise you myself because of my duties as queen and because it would leave you open for attack. I gave you to an angelic couple I trusted, thus you were raised as a commoner rather than a Valkyrie. The blood of the best two spear wielders of the universe runs through your veins. Take these and use them well."

Victoria took the spear and shield, weighing them in her hands. They looked to be just the right size for her. With a bow of thanks, she retreated.

There was still one question left unanswered. "What about me? Who are my birth parents?"

The goddess of light smiled sadly at me. "Alas, I cannot tell you right now. When you are older, I shall. I can see right now the little boy you once were and the young man you shall grow up to be. Do not let go of yourself, young Pit. Remember that you have almost all eternity. Please, be careful on your quest. The first task shall be given to you in the village known as Ordon in the land of Hy-"

She broke up at this and closed her eyes, as if sensing something in the air.

"The Smash Universe is in great danger," she whispered, "I see demons of the underworld attacking this place, the Smashers are desperately trying to protect the mansion, but to no avail. I see a figure in a black cloak advaincing towards you, Master Hand."

Master Hand seemed to freeze in place. "W-what?"

"The Smash Universe is at stake! We must act quickly!" Palutena ordered, "Wait! I see a golden light! The demons are retreating, the cloaked figure is as well. All is peaceful once again."

Palutena opened her eyes and surveyed all of us. "The battle shall begin in 10 days time. Ready your Smashers now before it's too late."

Before we could say anything else, she disappeared in a blinding flash of light. Once she was gone, Master Hand turned his attention back to us.

"You both must embark on this quest tomorrow morning before sunrise. Knowing my brother, he has already rudely waken up the other Smashers and told them everything. Pit, if you don't succeed, but survive, you will have to come back here and take your punishment. Is that understood?"

I solemnly nodded my head.

"For the time being, you'll also be disqualified from the tournament if this quest isn't done in 10 days," he continued, "You are dismissed."

With that done, the gigantic hand vanished. I looked at my girl. For just a moment, our eyes met. Then, Victoria picked up her new weapons and left, possibly to pack and maybe say goodbye to Zelda. I opened a nearby window and flew out with a heavy heart. I had to leave without saying goodbye to Marth, Ike, Roy, and Red. Link, at least, would be able to see me off.

Not surprisingly, the light in our room was turned on. I eased open the window and slipped through. Link was waiting for me, his blue eyes clouded with worry.

"Is it true?" he asked hoarsely, "You and Vicky were caught kissing and have to leave?"

"Partly," I replied, "we're going on some kind of quest that, if completed, will make Victoria a Smasher. Apparently, the quest starts in Ordon Village."

A sudden flash of knowledge appeared in Link's eyes. "I've heard of that quest before. Of course, I was born with the birthmark, but I heard Lyn tried doing this quest."

"Ike's girl?" I questioned, "The assist trophy?"

Link nodded. "The same one. She made it to the second task and had to turn back. To reward her for her troubles, she was made an assist trophy."

Did I mention that Smashers were allowed to fall in love with assist trophies, but not humans? What is wrong with this world?

"Wow," I murmured, "I should probably talk to her."

Link shook his head. "I wouldn't. When she embarked on the quest, it started in Altea, not Hyrule. The quest probably changes every so often. As for Ordon Village, that's my hometown! I should come with you!"

"No," I whispered, "People have died on this quest, Link. Besides, you have a girl to care for and everything. There's going to be an attack on this place in 10 days. You'd want to be fighting with Roy and the others at the front lines, not cowering somewhere with me and Victoria."

Before Link could answer, there was a knock at the door. I opened it to reveal Roy, Ike, Marth, Zelda and Red. All five of them were already dressed and each carried something in a knapsack.

"We know what's going on," Marth explained, "And we want to see you off and make sure you are well prepared."

They all entered the room and found a seat somewhere. Once they were all seated, Marth took charge again.

"We know about the upcoming attack, so we cannot join you on your journey, but we all wished to give you a little something from each of us to aid you on your voyage."

Marth then reached into his knapsack and pulled out two black traveling cloaks. "These are the best you can find in Altea. They are resistant to all kinds of weather and will keep you as warm as can be. It's extremely easy to move in while in combat and woven from the finest fabric around!"

I managed a small smile. Marth sounded like a salesperson ready for me to buy some kind of cheap, useless thing that would probably break in about twenty seconds. I reached out and touched the fabric. It was soft and light, like water woven into cloth form.

Roy went next. From his bag, he pulled out some maps of Hyrule, Altea, and a couple of other kingdoms. All were beautifully drawn with every detail carved with exact perfection. From the yellowing of the paper, I was able to tell that they were pretty old and fragile.

He grinned at my surprised expressions. "I took cartography back home. These maps are the best you'll find in Altea."

"Yeah," Red added, "it's the one thing Roy could do right!"

"Shut up, Red," we all said in unison. Red merely grinned.

Ike pulled out daggers from his bag. "It's always useful to have a dagger on you. You can never rely too much on your sword. Hopefully, you won't have to resort to using these things to defend yourselves. Besides they're a lot more useful than a sword when it comes to whittling and such."

I took one of the daggers and weighed it in my hands. I could easily carry this around without getting tired. Next to that, it came with a sheathe I could use to attach the small knife to my waist, concealing it with my tunic. Zelda quietly reached into her own bag and pulled out five potion bottles. Two of these held some sort of blue potion. Another two had pink fairies shimmering within them. The final once had some sort of purple liquid sloshing around inside of it. The liquid glittered in the glow of the lamplight. Somehow, it gave me courage just to see the fluid inside it.

A single tear fell from Zelda's eye as she began to explain the contents of her gifts. "Two blue potions for healing, if you need it. Two of the last fairies in the Smash Mansion for more serious wounds…"

She choked on these last words, but an encouraging look from Link helped her continue. "This is a bottle of Great Fairy Tears. If you are lucky enough to spot a golden Chuchu, the jelly of that Chuchu will work the same magic as Great Fairy Tears. These will not only fully replenish your health, but they will also raise your attack strength for a little while. P-please save it for emergencies only."

Once she was finished, she broke down and began sobbing into Link's shoulder. The Hero of Twilight held her close and gently stroked her hair as the tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Your turn, Red," Marth whispered, not meeting my eyes.

Red pushed his knapsack forward. I opened it only to find absolutely nothing inside. I looked up confusedly.

Red grinned. "That's my present. That backpack has been known to hold a ton of things from berries to pokeballs. It may look small, but it's pretty big on the inside. Just take good care of it; I only have one of those."

Typical Red. He is the only person I know that would still joke in a situation like this. Everyone then turned their attention to Link, the only person who hadn't given me anything yet. Not that I wanted something from him, though.

Link showed us his empty hands. "Sorry, guys. I don't have anything to give. You guys already took all the good stuff, so really I…"

He trailed off at this point, looking thoughtful. "On second thought, I _can _give you something."

He gently shook Zelda off of him and ran out of the room, grabbing Red's backpack on the way out. When he returned, the backpack was filled with imperishable food and a canteen was attached to it, filled to the brim with ice cold water.

"Don't want you going hungry," he said as he handed me the bag, "I thought I could sneak these past Peach, although I don't think she would've mind if she caught me. She's the world's biggest romantic after all.

I looked around at all my friends, the very people who had risked punishment for curfew just to see me go. The tears I was holding back became unbearable. Just like that, I broke down and cried.

"Y-you guys are the b-best friends an angel can get!" I sobbed, "If I live, I promise I'll…"

Marth held up his hand to silence me. "There's no need for anything. The biggest reward you can give us is you coming home safe and sound. Please, just forget about repaying us, it is we who are in your debt."

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered.

Link gave a small chuckle. "Seriously, Pit? Do you really think I've forgotten the day when I was weaponless? Fagmire came and tried to harass Zelda, but you came down and brought Zelda to safety while also throwing me my sword at the same time."

"Yeah!" Red agreed, "Pit, did you really think I forgot the day I came to Smash Mansion, but everyone shunned me because I had no skills, other than my looks, my leadership, and my awesomeness? You gave me a friend that day and look where I am now!"

We all chuckled at that one. Red was the only one of us with a big enough head to say such a thing.

"Let's not forget when we swordsmen got our swords stolen that one week," Roy added, "Everyone gave up searching for them after three days. But you never forfeited and finally found our swords after three more days."

Ike lazily stretched before adding his part. "Some bastard stole meat from my meat stash and you went hunting without any food for three days until you made my stash even bigger than it was before."

Everyone burst out laughing at this one. Apparently, Ike was extremely irritable for the three days I was gone.

Zelda dried her tears for hers. "It's true, Pit. You saved both me and Link that day when he was without his sword, even though you could have just ignored us because you were facing Link in a math the very next day. A dishonest Smasher would just leave their enemy to their fate, but you didn't. At the risk of harming yourself, you dove between me and Ganondorf after tossing Link his sword. Even after you flew me to safety, you still went to help Link with Ganondorf."

"But we were wiped out by that guy not long after," I argued.

"Even so, you still saved me from harm and lessened the pain on Link. Had you not stepped in to help, Link probably would have gotten something a lot worst than a broken arm."

Finally, Marth spoke up. "Pit, none of the Smashers have ever forgotten your role in the Subspace War. You were always watching over us, ready to intervene in times of great need. Even though you had done nothing else for 16 years, you still never abandoned that post for anything. When Mario vanished into the sky, who was the one that found him and freed him? Also, let's not forget Link's mistake in the Subspace War. Had you not intruded, Link would probably have killed Mario, one of our greatest fighters. Most of all, who do we have to thank for his army of Centurions? Without their help, we would never have defeated Tabuu. Pit, you're one of the most remarkable Smashers here. You _will_ complete this quest and you _will_ find your true happiness with Victoria. Don't be so modest when we tell you of your deeds. We all won't be here today if it weren't for you!"

The tears came back again, harder than ever. "I-I'll miss you guys! J-just do me a favor and s-stay alive for me, a-alright?"

Marth knelt and put Falchion at my feet. "You have my word."

One by one, my friends did the same, each placing their own weapon at my feet, or in Zelda's case, her crown.

"We give you our word, Pit," Link whispered, "Let our swords turn against us if we break this pledge."

We continued chatting until the break of dawn, just when the sun's rays entered the room. Victoria had joined us earlier, and was now sleeping in my arms. Zelda was also asleep on Link's lap. He gently stroked her hair as he looked out of the window into the world beyond.

"It's time to go," I whispered, gently shaking my girl awake.

The young valkyrie stirred a little before opening her beautiful round orbs.

"Morning."

Link tenderly shook Zelda awake as we stood up. For the longest time, none of us said a word. Finally, I broke the silence.

"So, this is goodbye then?"

Link nodded. "This is goodbye for the present. I know we'll see each other again as soon as that quest is over and done."

Tears stinging my eyes once again, I moved to the door.

"Wait," Link said, placing a hand on my shoulder, "There's one more thing I think you should have."

He reached into one of his hidden pockets and pulled out a strange looking instrument. It was horseshoe shaped with holes dotted here and there. Attached to it was a string like a necklace. Link had shown this to me once before. It was his "Horse Call".

"A childhood friend made this for me," he said, looking at it sadly, "She loved me more than anyone else in the world, but I didn't share her feelings. When the letter came for me to be in the Smash Bros. Tournament, I left her, even though she cried and pleaded. She may help you on your mission. Show this to her if you find her. Her name is Ilia and she's the daughter of the mayor of Ordon village. Please, if you see her, tell her I'm sorry. Tell her that I'm sorry for abandoning her, but I just don't love her. She didn't truly understand when I told her; perhaps you can help her grasp the truth. I am in love with Zelda and she is only a friend to me. Please, help her understand why I left and never came back for her."

I took the Horse Call and placed it in Red's backpack with a nod. Without another word, all of us exited the room and headed down the main hallway to the entrance of the Smash Mansion. The tall oak doors slowly opened, exposing us to the morning mist.

Victoria and I then stepped out and slowly walked away from our old home. Our friends never stopped waving and crying as we left. I looked over my shoulder one last time and shed a single tear as my comrades faded into the mist.

"**As my comrades faded into the mist." I just love that phrase! Okay! The adventure has begun! Will Pit and Victoria succeed? Or will they fail? Find out! Now, Pit's heritage will not be mentioned for the rest of the story, but it **_**may**_** play a part in the sequel if enough people like this story and ask for one. All reviewers get a free invisible car made of oxygen! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Mending a Broken Heart

**Woot! Quick update! I'm getting good at this! XD Alight, the adventure has begun. It's time to go to Ordon Village!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or frankly, LoZ. The only thing I own is my OC.**

"C'mon, Pit, just one more field."

My girl tugged on my arm, coaxing me to get up and brave one more of Hyrule's accursed fields.

"No effin' way," I muttered.

Right now, it was the night of the second day. We had been travelling for two days. Two of our precious ten had been wasted on moblins and Palutena knows what else. Victoria did most of the fighting. She was an amazing spear wielder. Not only that, her skill in martial arts was enough to strike fear into my own heart. She was as amazing as she was beautiful.

"Please," she begged, "There's only one more field separating us from Ordon. Jut one more field, and then you can rest."

I reluctantly stood up. My girl planted her lips on mine for just a second before breaking off and racing ahead of me. I swiftly followed her, a small smile forming on my lips despite my exhaustion.

All of a sudden, a aeralfos swooped down and attacked. He was followed by a darknut! Damn! Since when has Hyrule field had these horrible monsters?

Victoria ran headlong into the darknut. She managed to keep her balance long enough to leap out of the way of the darknut's sword. I spread my wings and launched myself into the air for a one on one duel with the aeralfos.

The horrible creature screeched once before dive-bombing me with his sword. I barely managed to get away, the blade only grazing my arm. I felt a warm substance trickling down it. Blood, my blood.

"Shit," I muttered, trying to stop the stream of blood with my cloak.

Once again, the aeralfos prepared another diving attack. I split my bow into two blades and lashed out at the beast as it approached. I managed to catch one of its wings, slicing about half of it off. The leather-like body part fell down to earth. The aeralfos was still able to fly, but anyone could tell he was struggling.

Meanwhile, Victoria was struggling against the horrible darknut. She dodged his sword with flips and somersaults, but she was quickly tiring out. She occasionally managed to land a hit or two on the creature, but it would be awhile before the armour came off. Even then, she would have to face a weaker, but much more agile version of the black knight.

One swipe of her spear took off the darknut's body plate. Another snagged his leg armour. Still another managed the get his armoured arms. There was only the helmet left. The darknut once again attempted to crush her with his sword, but to no avail. She leaped to his backside and attempted to stab his head, only to be knocked back by a swing of the creature's arm. She was sent flailing to the ground where she was a mercy for the monstrosity's sword.

I couldn't let that happen. I pulled out my mirror shield and threw it with all my remaining strength at the darknut's head. The unbreakable shield hit its mark, removing the helmet and causing some damage to the now vulnerable monster.

Unfortunately, it also gave time for the aeralfos to dive-bomb me yet again, driving its blade right into my shoulder. With a scream of pain, I grasped hold of my bow and drove it into the monster's chest and out through his back. The aeralfos's face became contorted in pain, an expression that froze as it fell down to earth. I managed to wrench its blade from my shoulder before it disappeared. One down, one to go.

I dived down towards the field, blades ready, teeth clenched. My girl and the darknut were in deadly hand to hand combat, both equal to each other. I saw the fatigue on Victoria's face as she expertly blocked the blows of the creature's sword while trying to hit him with her shield. I snuck up behind the knight and ran my bow through his back. Sadly, it wasn't enough to kill him. Link had told me that it would take multiple blows and stabs to kill one of these. The darknut was immediately surprised and whirled around in time to graze my cheek with his thin sword and use his arm to knock me to the ground. Victoria took this chance and plunged her spear deep into his chest. Once more blow ought to do it.

I noticed something glimmer in the distance. My mirror shield! I lunged towards it avoiding a direct stab from my enemy's sword. I grabbed my shield just in time to see my girl loose her spear.

"No!" I yelled, leaping to my feet.

Before I could do a thing, Victoria reached to her belt. Taking out Ike's dagger, she plunged it right into the darknut's head. Dark blood spurted out of the wound as the monster fell, never to move again. Exhausted, Victoria removed her dagger and cleaned it off before putting it in its sheathe and retrieving her spear. Panting heavily, she collapsed.

"No!" I yelled yet again.

Despite my aching muscles and dizziness, I managed to make it to her side. I picked her up and held her lovingly in my arms, her black hair creating a drak curtain for my arm. I felt her pulse, faint and weak as it was. She was still breathing, but it could stop at anytime if I didn't get help soon.

Forgetting all about Zelda's potions and fairies, I picked her up in my arms and sprinted toward to direction of Ordon village. It wasn't long before I spotted a carriage heading away from it. I ran towards it until my legs gave out.

"Help!" I begged, "Please, help! We're friends of Link's!"

The carriage came to an abrupt halt and its driver, a rather stout man in his 40's jumped off and ran towards us. I caught one glimpse of a girl coming out of the carriage before darkness engulfed me.

"Will he be alright?"

"Hush, Ilia. You might disturb him."

"I just wanna know how he knows Link!"

"Goddesses, Ilia. Please be quiet. He needs rest right now. He and that girl he was with were half dead when we found them. Not only was that, the bodies of an aeralfos and a darknut found by Rusl not far away. I'm willing to bet my whiskers that these two had just gotten out of a battle with those two monsters, but what they were doing in HyruHHHHHyas;dlkf';asldk f[poeritj]-WEFJ\-WE9gjg;'saglkv Hyrule field is a complete mystery. Although, this boy would have no problems against an aeralfos, just look at those wings! I don't think he's human or Hylian for that matter."

I groaned and stirred. Where was I? I felt a blanket on me and something soft, a mattress, underneath me.

"He's waking up!" the girl, Ilia exclaimed.

"Sh!" the man scolded, "We should allow him to catch his bearings before we do anything."

I slowly opened my eyes. For a moment, I couldn't remember anything. Then, the memories flooded back. The quest, the battle, Victoria. I shot up immediately, only to be stopped by a large and gentle hand.

"Easy, m'boy! You need rest! Goodness, you were half dead by the time Ilia and I found you two," said the owner of the hand.

He was a fat man with a white walrus moustache and small, beady eyes. He seemed to be in his mid 40's and carried an air of carefree friendliness. This must have been the man who found us.

"Victoria, how is she?" I asked weakly.

"She's fine! Resting, but fine!" the man answered, "Now, I am Mayor Bo of Ordon village at your service. This pretty young lass here is my daughter, Ilia."

Ilia was a girl about Link's age. She had sapphire blue eyes and a wide, gentle face. Her dirty blonde hair was cut short with a little flick to the left, showing off her fair face and shapely physical features. She was tall and thin, dressed in a simple white outfit with plain stitching as a design. She was smiling sweetly at me, but her eyes revealed a flash of sadness. She was pretty, but not nearly as beautiful as Victoria or Zelda.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, the sad flash in her eyes never wavering.

I nodded in return.

"Now that you're awake, would you like some supper before you tell us your story?" Mayor Bo offered.

My stomach growled loud enough to wake up the whole village. Ilia left for just a second before returning with some hot soup, bread, and goat cheese. I ate like a starving man.

"You things are right here," Mayor Bo pointed out.

Everything from my travelling cloak to Victoria's spear was kept near the door. I grinned in thanks before diving into my meal once more. The mayor and his daughter then pulled up some chairs and sat by my bedside.

"No need to rush m'boy!" Mayor Bo exclaimed as I wolfed down a particularity large piece of bread and cheese, "There's no hurry!"

I finished the meal in no time at all. Ilia took my plate away before sitting down again and gazing at me intently with her piercing gaze that so reminded me of Link's when he was on the battlefield. The sad flash in her eyes was still there, maybe even more visible than before. Mayor Bo leaned back in his chair with a contented sigh.

"Now, start with your name, m'boy and who you are."

"I'm Pit," I replied, "Captain of Palutena's army. I hail from Angel Land and the Smash Brothers Mansion."

Ilia's gaze seemed to become even sharper at this point. "How do you know Link?"

"Ilia!" her father protested.

"It's alright," I assured him, "she ought to know. Like Link, I'm a Smasher. He's my roommate and one of my best friends."

"What about that Zelda?" she demanded, "Do you know her too? Has he mentioned me at all?"

I was starting to feel uncomfortable about this. "Well, yeah I know her. She's a really nice person and a good friend of mine as well. He actually hasn't mentioned you much, but he talks about home a lot and so do the others. I mean, we're allowed to visit our homes over the summer and stuff…"

"Is he still with her?" Ilia interrupted, "Is he still with that stupid wench, Princess Zelda?"

"Ilia, control yourself!" her father barked.

Before I could do a thing, a slim figure appeared in the doorway of the room. My heart skipped a beat. Victoria was unscathed!

"What's going on here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, "I heard shouting."

"Forgive us, miss," Mayor Bo apologized, "My daughter just lost some control of herself. Sorry to disturb your rest."

"It's fine," my girl told him, "I just wish to know where I am and if my companion's okay."

"I'm fine!" I said excitedly.

The young Valkyrie's eyes lit up at the sound of my voice. Without a moment's hesitation, she ran towards me and locked me in a deep embrace. We stayed in that position for goddess knows how long before we broke apart with flushed faces and heavy breathing.

Ilia, unfazed from her questions placed her hands on her thin hips. "Well?"

I hesitated before answering. "Yes. He loves her very much so."

That was all too much for the mayor's daughter. She broke down sobbing and immediately ran out of the house, slamming the door behind her. Mayor Bo looked quite distraught over this ordeal.

"You'll have to excuse my daughter's behaviour," he told us, "She's been like that ever since Link left with Zelda."

"Link told us that she loved him more than anything in the world," Victoria whispered quietly, "Is that true?"

The mayor of Ordon hung his head. "Yes. They were childhood friends. I must admit, Link actually did have a small crush on her before he went off on that Twilight adventure. My Ilia waited for him for the longest time when she regained her memories and came home. She even waited for him at the entrance gate day and night. When he returned she was quite happy to see him. But he was obviously in love with someone else. I could see it in his eyes. When he got the invitation for that tournament of yours, it was all over for Ilia."

I got out of bed and walked over to my bag. After a little digging, I came up with Link's horse call. Luckily, it was undamaged from the fight.

"Sir," I said, "Link wanted us to give this to your daughter as a token of his apologies. Can you tell us where she is so we can give it to her and move on with our quest? We only have 8 more days to complete it, you see."

The mayor nodded his consent. "She is at the Ordon spring. Follow the sign or, if you wish, I can accompany you."

"It's all right," Victoria said quickly, "We'll be fine."

After gathering our things and waving goodbye to the mayor, we set off for the Ordon spring. We weren't walking for long when we heard a sob in the distance. We picked up our pace. When we reached the Ordon spring, Ilia was still there, sitting on a lone rock and crying her eyes out. We approached her with caution.

When she heard our footsteps, she looked up, tears flowing over her face. "What do you two want?"

My girl and I knelt down next to her. I held up the horse call.

"Link wanted us to give you this," I said, "He says he's really sorry he left you here."

Ilia took one look at the instrument and looked scornfully away. "He can keep his stupid apology. Goddesses, he's such a backstabbing liar!"

"How is he lying?" Victoria inquired, "He was very sincere when he said he was sorry."

"That's how he sounded when he said he liked me before that stupid adventure!"

"Ilia, please listen to us," I begged, "Link only had a small crush on you before he met Zelda. He fell in love with her at the end of his adventure, but you still remained his oldest friend."

"Then tell me why he didn't fall in love with his oldest friend!"

"Love is unpredictable," Victoria explained, "It can strike the hearts of anyone at anytime. My guess is that Link thought he loved you, but figured out that he was truly in love with Zelda. He's never forgotten about you, though. I bet that he dreams of being home sometimes. We all do, considering we can only visit our homes for about a week in the summer. I just know that Link would come running to here as soon as he gets his week and he would be especially happy to see you again."

Ilia dried her tears. "Really?"

"Really."

Ilia truly smiled for the first time. "Then I'll wait for him. I-I'll move on, but I'll wait for him to visit."

With that, she grabbed the horse call with a nod of thanks and ran off, holding it close to her heart. My girl and I watched her disappearing figure, a feeling of disappointment welling up inside us.

"That's it?" I asked, "Wasn't she supposed to tell us the first task?"

"Actually, that would be my job."

***Dun, dun, dun* Cliff hange****r! ****Alright, find out next chapter who this person is and what the first task will be! First person to guess who this person is in their review will get a cameo appearance! Good luck and please, please, please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

The First Task

**Okay, now we continue our tale! *sigh* nobody won the cameo. =(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSBB or LoZ okay? Do you wish me to die of misery!?!?!?!?!**

Victoria and I whirled around at the sound of that voice. It was the voice of a woman, with a rather snide quality to it. A portal had opened in the centre of the spring. The portal was black with blue symbols along its edges, as if written in the language of an ancient race of beings.

A tall figure was emerging out of the portal. She was extremely slim with flaming red hair and eyes. This contrasted greatly with her blue tinged skin and black royal robes. Atop her head sat a rather awkward looking crown, though it brought out her lovely facial features and regal air. She must have been a princess or a noble at least.

"So, you two are the ones I'm supposed to talk to?" she asked.

We were both pretty taken aback at the tone of voice she used. We had grown accustomed to Zelda and Peach's way of speaking. The woman we were talking to right now sounded like a rebellious teen, not caring about what kind of words they used.

"Well?" she put her hands on her hips, "Answer me! Are you two as dumb as Link was?"

I found my voice first. "Y-you know Link?"

The strange girl rolled her eyes. "Of course I do! I was the one that travelled with him when he was a sacred wolf as the land was covered in twilight!"

I heard Victoria sharply draw in her breath. Link had told us his tale before we left, but he described his companion as a small imp- like creature. Could this really be Midna, the Twilight Princess?

"You're Midna?" Victoria asked in awe, "But Link told us that you were an imp creature."

Midna's red eyes seemed to flare up at this remark. "Oh, he left out my transformation, did he? Just as I thought, shunting me when I did plenty of work to make himself look more heroic than he really was!"

"So, you weren't an imp?" I questioned.

"Oh, I was," Midna replied, "But I was transformed at the end of that lame adventure. Anyways, I was told by some goddess in a dream last night to tell you two about your first task."

Goddess? Could she mean Palutena?

"You are to defeat an invincible foe and cleanse a deadly land," Midna continued, "You know Faron woods, right? Well, sometime when I was travelling with Link, those woods started to get covered in toxic gases. It turns out that a hydra lives there now and it breathes out poisonous gases. What you two have to do is defeat it."

"How would we defeat it if it's unbeatable?" Victoria asked, "We mind as well just put whipped cream on ourselves and offer out lives to that thing!"

Midna shrugged. "Hell if I know. The hydra has nine heads and will sprout two more every time one head is cut off. Also, one of these heads is immortal which makes it an "invincible" enemy. Defeat it, you're first task's finished, end of story. One more thing, if you breathe in the toxic gases, you're dead. When Link once was walking in Faron woods, he got his lantern stolen by a monkey. It turned out that the poisonous gases retreated every time it got near the lantern's flame. I recommend bringing a lantern and lots of oil. Hmm…there's nothing else I can say, I suppose this is goodbye? If you ever see Link again, tell him Midna says hi. Farewell and good luck to the two of you, you'll need it."

With that said and done, the princess of Twilight stepped into her portal and was gone. For a few moments, my girl and I stared at the spot where she vanished, as if waiting for her to come back and say something else. When she didn't return, we picked up our things and headed towards the direction of the Faron province.

It wasn't long until we came to a fork in the road. According to a sign, one path led to the Faron woods while the other led to Coro's lantern and oil shop. Without any hesitation, we took the path to Coro's. Coro turned out to be a skinny little man with a huge afro and a bird's nest in his hair. He wore a simple white toga that was an extremely ill fit on his thin frame. His small brown eyes darted up at the sounds of out approaching footsteps.

"Awesome are you two Ordonians too?" he asked "You don't look like them, but how am I supposed to know how much these fashions change?"

"Um…hi," I returned, "No we're not from around here and no I don't know how you're supposed to know how fashions change."

"Anyways, are you here to buy some oil for your lanterns?"

"Well, we don't have lanterns," Victoria replied, "so we just assumed you would be selling some."

"Right! I forgot!" Coro exclaimed, handing us two good quality lanterns, "You get these for free. It's a way of drumming up business. Also, for 100 rupees, you can have a bottle of oil."

"A hundred rupees?" I questioned weakly.

"That's right, a hundred!" Coro replied.

Damn! I wanted to slap myself. I knew I should've asked Zelda for a couple hundred rupees. She had thousands of them, but they were absolutely useless in Smashville. I was too absorbed in my thoughts to notice anything, until I felt a sudden weight in the pocket of my cloak. Reaching into it, I pulled out a huge wallet, filled to the brim with silver rupees. A note was attached to it:

_I thought you might need this. _

_Compliments of the Twili race. Good luck._

_~Midna_

I took out a silver rupee and placed it into the little man's waiting palm. "We'll take two bottles of lantern oil."

With our new lanterns strapped to our belts and two full bottles of oil in our pack, we marched on to the Forest Temple Path. Luckily, there were lit torches in here, although we didn't know by whom. Victoria leaned in and inspected the nearest torch. When she leaned back, there was a small smirk on her beautiful face.

"Someone carved 'Link + Zelda 4ever' on this," she said, "It makes me wonder who in the world did this."

"Certainly it must not be Link," I said sarcastically, "He doesn't love Zelda enough to do that!"

As it turned out, Link had carved the same thing on every single torch along the way. Who knew he was this obsessed? Besides a little trouble from a deku baba, we made it out with ease.

"Oh my," Victoria gasped upon coming out.

I was too busy cleaning up the drool-like slime I received from the deku baba's bite to truly notice anything. When I finally looked up, I sharply inhaled. The woods were absolutely covered in noxious purple fog. Next to that, a horrible stench hung in the air, the smell of dried blood and decaying bodies.

I recoiled at the smell. The hydra must have been one messy eater. My girl and I took out our lanterns, illuminating the space around us. We began walking.

"Where do you think it is?" she whispered.

I squinted into the darkness ahead of us. "Who knows? We'll have to find a trail of some sort, like of bones or blood. The hydra should carry its prey back to wherever it lives to eat it."

We kept walking. There was total silence as we continued our way, save for the sounds of our footsteps on dried leaves. The dense purple cloud of toxic gas threatened to pass our barrier of lantern light, but it never did.

I looked up at the sky. "I'll fly up and check where we are."

My girl gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Be safe, alright?"

With a nod, I flew high above the treetops, searching for a trail of destruction left by the hydra, or possibly the hydra itself. It would be pretty easy to spot if it had nine heads. Though I searched and searched, I could come up with nothing. Feeling absplutely miserable, I made my way back to Victoria. When I had her in my sights, a mischievious little idea popped into my head. While she looked worriedly around, I hid myself behind a great tree and prepared for just the right moment.

"Pit?" she called, "Are you alright? Pit? Pit!"

When she turned her back toward me, I quickly flew from my hiding spot and grabbed her shoulder. With a piercing scream, she grabbed her shield and struck my hand with it. When she realized who it was that touched her shoulder, she frowned and put her hands on her slim hips. I clutched my hand as it throbbed in pain, who knew she could hit that hard?

"That was so immature!" she scoffed, "You sacred me half to death!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Man! I got you good! You should have seen the look on your face!"

Victoria opened her mouth as if to give me a good retort when she suddenly paled, her mouth gaping open.

"What's the matter?" I taunted, "No words for me?"

My girl raised a shaking arm and pointed at some object behind me. "B-behind you."

I turned around and met nine pairs of horrible yellow eyes. Nine mouths with countless amounts of fangs were bared at me. Nine neck stalks were leaning down at me. A huge blob of a body and two legs completed the monster.

"T-the hydra," I breathed.

The horrifying monstrosity bared its fangs at me once more before one of its nine heads dived at me, trying to nip my wings in its mouth. I dodged just in time, cutting off the head in the process. Two more heads sprouted in its place. Shit! I forgot about the head thing!

Another head shot out to get me while a second one aimed for my girl. With a whack of her shield, Victoria caused a huge bump to appear on the head. A stab with her spear took out its eyes. Another head then, darted at her in the place of the blinded one. I swooped in and managed to slice the neck of the one chasing me and the one about to bite my girl. The young valkyrie leaped into the air as three heads rose with her. Once again, she blinded two of them, but the final one managed to grab hold of her hair.

"Victoria!" I yelled.

Without even thinking, I took off to the sky, hacking off every head that came my way. When I finally reached the head that held her, I grabbed one of her arms and pulled with all my might while I severed the head with the other. Once she was free, another head came from out of nowhere and managed to hit my lantern.

Before I could grab hold of it, the lamp had spun down and landed right on the severed neck just as it was about to grow two more heads. The stump burst into flames and I heard something from deep within the monstrosity that howled in pain. No more heads sprouted out of the blackened stump. I quickly put Victoria down and swooped in for my lantern. Luckily, it wasn't broken and there was still a tiny bit of oil in it.

Another head flew at me from Palutena knows where. I sliced it off with my bow and set it on fire with my lantern. Just like before, the flaming stump grew no extra heads and a scream of pain was heard deep inside the hydra. Two down, a million to go.

Victoria was fighting five heads at once, all snapping at her heels and trying to get at her head. My girl was a beautiful weapons user and managed to hack off all five heads in a single blow. After seeing what I did to yet another neck stump, she set all of the severed necks alight with her lantern.

All of a sudden, a head swooped in on me, aiming for my wings. Before I could react, it had latched on to me with its powerful jaws and ripped them right off. I let out a scream of pain that could have been heard for miles.

At the sound of my voice, Victoria turned just in time for the head she was fighting to sink its teeth into her arm. My love's scream chilled me to the very bone. Just like that, I snapped. I was now a murderous killer, running towards my girl hacking off all hydra's heads that got in my way and setting their remaining neck stumps alight. When I finally reached her, the bleeding had stopped and the wound was bandaged. My girl was a master healer.

The hydra was now down to only two stumps. One of them had to be the immortal one, so cutting it off probably wouldn't do anything. The only question that remained was which one was immortal? Both heads looked exactly the same. They were both equally smart as well because they chose to attack at the exact same time.

Victoria and I rolled out of the way just in time. The two monstrous heads then went for me, seeing that I was weaker than her at the moment. I closed my eyes and awaited my end.

"Hey! Get away from my man!" Victoria yelled.

She leaped high into the air and stabbed both of them with her spear. The two necks recoiled in pain, giving me just enough time to roll out of their way and just on top, joining my girl.

The hydra began to thrash about in pain. Victoria held onto her spear while I stabbed my own bow deep into the monster's neck and held on for dear life. The creature thrashed and thrashed, running around randomly until it reached a great cliff. Here, it attempted to ram me and Victoria against the mountain, trying to crush us. Luckily, we were too low for the hydra to squish us. We merely hung on as the beast thrashed about. It wasn't long before pebbles began to fall from the cliff above.

I looked up and saw many huge boulders at the edge of the cliff. A couple more thrashings and those things would come tumbling down, crushing all of us. One look at Victoria told me that she thought the same. She immediately yanked out her spear and jumped down, landing on her feet. I followed suit.

The monstrosity was too busy thrashing about to feel anything. Harder and harder it hit itself until the boulders finally had enough and came crashing down. The hydra had but one moment to look up in fear before it was completely buried. For a moment, Victoria and I stared at its rocky grave. Then, I collapsed, my world spinning from the loss of blood.

"Pit!" my girl whispered kneeling down beside me, "You wings they're…they're…"

"Gone," I finished, grinning despite myself.

She nervously nodded. With trembling hands, she uncorked a bottle with a fairy inside it and allowed her to fly around me. At once I felt much better and stronger. I felt my back. The wound was healed, but the wings had not grown back. I was flightless. With her job done, the little fairy landed on my nose and kissed it before disappearing.

Victoria hugged me, but her eyes were moist. "Oh Pit, I'm so sorry. You're wingless."

"It's alright," I whispered, "I'm willing to give up much more than my wings if I can just see that you're safe."

Even though she was covered with the sweat of grime and battle, she smelled like a rose to me. A beautiful, perfect, unique rose. I pressed my lips to hers, tasting delight for a few more moments.

"Well done."

We broke our kiss and beheld Palutena herself standing before us. The beautiful goddess stood regal and proud, smiling kindly at us and illuminating the gloom of Faron woods.

"You both have done well," she said, "You are now prepared for your second task."

With that, she reached into the folds of her robe and brought out a beautiful blue ocarina and a note with the Hyrule Royal Family crest on it.

"This is the ocarina of time," she explained, "Link forgot to give this to you before you departed. I have spoken to him recently and he has entrusted me with this to give to you. On this sheet are three songs: Zelda's Lullaby, The Sun Song, and The Song of Healing. Take care of this for it will greatly aid you on your quest."

Victoria took the little instrument and stood up. "Please, Your Highness, will you be able to make Pit's wings grow back?"

At this request, the lovely facial features of my goddess's face fell. "Alas, I cannot. But he may earn them back at a great act of self sacrifice. Now, to your next task. You are to go down to the underworld and face the goddess Persephone and the god Hades. Do what they ask you to do and complete it to finish your task. Beware, what they shall ask of you is an impossible task, or so it seems. Take care and farewell."

With that, the goddess of light disappeared. Around us, the purple for of Faron woods dispensed, revealing a rather beautiful forest. My girl and I then turned to the note. It said:

_Hey guys,_

_Naryu! I wanna kill myself for not giving this to you before you left. Thank Farore that Palutena was here to take this to you. Now, I should tell you about the three following songs, shouldn't I? Well, Zelda's Lullaby has the ability to open entrances where the royal family crest is if you stand on it and play it. The Sun Song has the ability to soothe the dead and can change day to night and vice versa. (although, then you would be wasting your 10 days, right?) The Song of Healing can lift all dark curses and heal most wounds. I guess that's all I have to say. It isn't the same here without you guys. MH is training us non stop for the attack. Nothing yet of course, but you never know. Ganondork stole some of Young Link's food again. We took care of him, but it would have been a lot more fun if you were here. Ike, Marth, Red, and Roy say hi. Zelda sends her love, and I only wish you good luck. Come back soon!_

_~Link_

The note was stained in a few places, as if Link was crying as he wrote. We put away the little instrument and the note and looked about for a few minutes, enjoying this brief moment of peace.

"Well," my girl said, "Onward?"

I nodded. "Onward."

With that, we picked up our suff and continued our journey.

***sobbing* Pit's wings are gone!!! *stops crying* Okay, I'm better now. With school and everything, I can't really update as much now, but still PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! It would mean so much to me!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Hidden Village

**And so the adventure continues! Note: You will only be familiar with the village in this chapter if you've played Twilight Princess! Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Victoria in this thing, okay?**

Victoria and I spent the next day wandering about, searching for an entrance to the underworld. We only had six days left to complete the quest. At first, we asked around to no avail. It seemed like nobody was able to answer out plea. After wandering for hours with the sun beating its cruel rays down upon us, we happened to walk into a small cave to rest.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead. "There's no way we'll be able to find the underworld at the rate. I think it's the end."

My girl rolled up her sleeves even higher than they already were. "I think we should eat a little before moving on."

I didn't argue with her. Victoria unzipped our backpack and pulled out two rolls. Her fingers were clumsy from exhaustion and she ended up dropping one of them. The little piece of bread rolled away from us to the back of the cave. We both got up and chased after it, not noticing how large the cave was for some strange reason. By the time we caught the roll, we had stumbled upon a path to an old village not far away. We both stared in awe at the little village hidden away from the world.

"Oh my," Victoria breathed, "It looks abandoned."

It was true. Most of the windows were broken and the doors were all off their hinges. There were cats everywhere. The only building that seemed untouched by the destruction was a lone house at the very far end.

"Well, we mind as well check this place out," I said, "Who knws, we may find something useful."

Victoria nodded and picked up the backpack, her spear, and shield. I held on to my bow and our travelling cloaks. We made out way into the village. Many cats' eyes stared at us as we passed, never wavering. We hadn't gone far when a pure white chicken crossed out path, a welcome sight after seeing all of those cats. The little cuckoo flapped its wings and seemed to point its beak at the direction of the lone house before walking towards it.

My girl and I exchanged confused looks before following the foal to the little house. Here, the chicken then pecked at the door and looked at us, as if telling us to knock. I raised my arm and rapped the door three times. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the door swung open to reveal an extremely short old woman with pure white hair and a kind, caring face.

"Oh my," she said in a quavery voice, "Guests! Please, do come in!"

Her home was rather mean and dingy, but had a comfortable homely feeling to it. The wood floor creaked with every step Victoria and I took, and there were cats everywhere. It was a miracle that none of us stepped on a cat's tail. The little old woman placed a kettle on the tiny stove to boil some tea for us while she laid out a meagre meal of bread and cheese, all the while saying that was the best she could do.

Victoria and I ate happily. It had been a long time since we had some cheese. When the tea was all boiled and cooked, we received it in little wood mugs that looked like it had been carved by hand. Despite the strange odour emitting from the tea, it was delicious. Then again, we only had water for the past four days, and even then we had very little of it. The little old woman then took a seat across from us, staring at the two of us intently with little beady eyes.

"You remind me so much of a brave young man that once came here," she said, looking at me, "Only his hair was blonde and he wore a green tunic of sorts."

I almost choked on my bread. "You know Link?"

The woman smiled. "Ah, yes. That was his name. I've forgotten it since the last time he visited me was well over a year ago, when he brought the dominion rod. In fact, you actually helped me remember that young man. He had a birthmark just like the one on your neck, right there."

She pointed at the birthmark on my neck, the only flaw on me besides the scars where my wings used to be. This mark was indeed a birthmark, but it was no ordinary mark. Shaped to look just like a Smashball, the birthmark signified that you would become a Smasher some day. Assist trophies had their own birthmarks as well, but I've never been close enough to an assist trophy to see what it looked like. The only assist trophy without a birthmark was Lyn, the only person to take on the quest and live long enough to complete the second task.

"Tell me," the woman said, bringing her arm down, "What does this birthmark tell those of us that do not understand its meaning?"

"I'm sorry," Victoria interrupted, "But we don't even know where we are or who you are yet."

The old woman smiled kindly at her. "Of course, dear. I have long forgotten my manners. My name is Impaz, named for a famous person among my people. I am the last of the people of the Hidden Village. By royal decree, I was to stay here until a certain messenger arrived with the dominion rod. Link, of course, was the messenger, but I have lived here my whole life and I intend to stay here until the day I die. I do not have much longer in this world and so must make the best of it. When Link visited me the first time, he rid the village of those monsters attacking it. I had taken care of a good friend of his, Ilia. At least that's how I think her name went. The poor dear had lost her memories and left me not long after for Castle Town. She left me an instrument she called a Horse Call, which I heard helped bring back her memories. Link visited me a second time to bring the dominion rod. I was now free to leave the village, but I didn't want to. That is really all I can tell you."

For a few moments, we sat and pondered Impaz's story. It was strange, but it made plenty of sense. Link himself had told us a little about her.

"Now, I believe it is time to exchange your information with me," Impaz said, making herself comfortable in her chair.

"My name is Pit," I began, "And this is Victoria."

I proceeded to tell her our tale, beginning from the moment I received the invite to the Smash Brothers Tournament up until the moment we came to the Hidden Village. When I was done, Victoria told her side of the story, beginning with the moment Master Hand knocked on her door. Impaz listened quietly and intently, taking a sip of tea now and then. When the story was finished, she smiled her kind smile once again.

"So that's where young Link has gone," she remarked, "Off to a fighting tournament, I see. I knew from the look in his eyes that he was meant for greatness someday. And Princess Zelda went as well? I suppose that explains why her younger cousin now has the throne. I heard Tetra is a very competent ruler, but Zelda was said to be a little better than her."

"Do you know any means of getting to the underworld?" Victoria asked, "We have asked everyone and no one has the answer."  
A small glint appeared in Impaz's eye. "Yes, actually. This was a secret passed down by the protectors of the Hyrule Royal family for generations. I believe I can entrust you with this secret if I wish to help you on your quest."

"Thank you," I said, gratefully, "You're really helping us out."

Impaz answered us with a serious coughing fit. When Victoria and I stood up to help her, she waved us off. Eventually, the fit subsided, but we were quite shaken with it.

"It's alright," Impaz said calmly, "This has been happening a lot lately. Yet another signal that my life is growing short."

She hobbled over to a nearby bookshelf and pulled out a dusty old volume. Grunting under the book's great weight, she carried it over to the table and opened it to page 53. It depicted a picture of seven knights surrounding a huge stone seal. This seal had a picture of the Triforce on it, the royal family crest.

"A long time ago," Impaz explained, "Beings from the underworld came to Hyrule in hopes of snatching the Triforce and taking over the world. These demons were huge in numbers and many of them were great in power. It was only when one lone Hero and six of his loyal knights went down to the underworld and fought against the dark lord who controlled the demons was Hyrule purged of them. The entrance to the underworld still remained so each of the knights sealed it with a piece of their own magic, reflecting his spirit. There was Sir Marthicus, whose great knowledge helped invent a strategy to defeat the foes. There was Sir Royas, whose fierce spirit helped lay the boundary for the demons to cross. There was Sir Redon who used his great influence on others to aid the Hero's army. Sir Ikecius aided the warriors with his great strength. Sir Linkcelot helped the great Hero through his great store of weaponry that seemed to never run out. Among these men there was a woman, Lyndis who disguised herself as a man and amazed the others with her speed and skill. Finally, there was the Hero himself, whose name remains unknown to this day. The brave Hero defeated the lord of the dead through his great cunning and leadership. These seven knights, there job done, went there separate ways. Marthicus, Royas, Ikecius, and Lyndis travelled far away and was said to discover a land called Altea. Redon also went far and was said to find a land of strange and powerful creatures. Linkcelot married his one true love and went on to live in Hyrule."

"What about the Hero?" Victoria asked, "What happened to the Hero?"

Impaz's face fell at this. "He disappeared and was never heard from again. It is said that the making of the seal caused one to sacrifice his soul to the queen of the dead in the underworld below. Legend tells that at the moment of creating the seal, Persephone came from the ground and swooped at Sir Linkcelot, intending to make him her husband. However, the Hero jumped in front of his greatest friend and she took him instead."

We were all quiet at the end of this tale. For a few minutes, we reflected on the legend of the great Hero who defeated the lord of the dead.

"Where is this seal located?" I asked at last.

Impaz answered us with another coughing fit. She hobbled over to her little bed and climbed in it, wrapping the blankets around her. Victoria and I immediately ran over to the little bed.

"My time has come," Impaz whispered hoarsely, "The sacred seal can be found in the Sacred Grove in the chamber of the Blade of Evil's Bane. Stand on the symbol and play the Princess's song. The seal shall break and the entrance shall open."

I nodded with tears stinging my eyes. This old woman had helped us greatly and there was nothing we can do to help her.

She coughed again. "Take my book with you. It may help you, or simply provide some good reading. I have but one last request for you both."

We leaned in to hear. Her voice was a mere whisper now. She gave a rattling cough before answering us.

"Seal the entrance to this village after you burry me. Burry me where the moon shines the brightest in this village. After you are done, use the bomb I have in my cupboard to seal the cave entrance to this village forever. I do not wish for evil ones to come and ransack it. Please, do this as a last request from me…."

Her voice cracked at this as she gave another rattling cough. Then, after giving us one last kind smile, she fell asleep forever. Victoria burst into silent tears when she closed her eyes. I pulled her into a tight embrace as I continued to stare at the body of the little old woman who had been so kind to us, though she had very little left to share with us. When my girl dried her tears, I found a clean sheet in a nearby cupboard and carefully wrapped Impaz in it. With that done, I gently picked her up and carried her outside, following the moon until I came to a tiny clearing off to the side of town. My girl managed to find some wildflowers nearby, which she right now held in her trembling hand while holding a shovel she found in the other..

The clearing had grass growing all around it, with a few little flower patches here and there. There was a huge rock with a large hole in it. When the wind hit it, it seemed to hum a beautiful tune. The moon cast a silvery glow on this whole scene, illuminating the great rock and the patches of grass. Impaz could not have picked a more beautiful spot.  
After setting down the body, I took my girl's shovel and proceeded to dig the grave. I chose a spot near the great stone as it seemed to glow an unearthly glow as the moon hit it. Once the grave was finished, I gently lowered the body of Impaz down and closed the grave. I then grabbed my dagger and began hacking at the great stone. After several minutes of hacking, I managed to roughly carve these words: R.I.P Impaz, last of the Hidden Villagers. Victoria stepped up after that. She placed the flowers on Impaz's grave, tears coming down her cheeks like clear pearls.

We stayed like this for a few more moments before going back to gather our things and Impaz's bomb. We left without a word. All of the cats and the chicken had left, as if they sensed that the last denizen was gone. After sealing off the entrance to the village, we walked out of the cave to continue our journey.

"That Impaz is in a better place, now," a voice said from ehind us.

Turning to the source, we saw Midna coming out of yet another portal. "She is in the Elysian fields in the underworld. You might see her when you go."

"Do you know where the Sacred Grove is?" I asked.

"Yes," Midna replied, "In fact, I was sent to take you two there."

With that, Midna disappeared into the portal again, but this time it didn't disappear immediately. Instead, it seemed to glow, as if waiting for us to step in. I went first. No words could describe the feeling of transport. I felt a sudden whoosh and then I felt as if I was whirling through the air at a breakneck pace. One moment I was standing somewhere in the Eldin province, the next, I was standing in a beautiful grove. Victoria was next to me and Midna was nowhere to be found.

Sacred grove had trees all over, but also had ruined columns as well, as if it was once a great hall. At the far end was a pedestal that would hold a sword. Link never returned the Master Sword, apparently. I looked down to the ground. I was standing on the sacred seal!

My heart jumped to my throat and I was absolutely speechless. Now all there was left to do was play the princess's song, but I didn't understand what that meant.

"Pit, the Princess's song might mean Zelda's lullaby!" Victoria exclaimed.

My brow wrinkled in confusion as I took out the ocarina and Link's note. I raised the sacred instrument to my lips and blew. A note rang out of it, pure and sweet. I tried another. The note was higher now, but still as beautiful as the first. Then, I turned my attention to Zelda's lullaby. It didn't look too hard to play. While my girl held up the note, I played the song.

It was a beautiful song, full of beauty and feeling. Every note rang true and clear. It wasn't long before the song ended. Nothing happened. I put the ocarina and the note away in disappointment.

All of a sudden, Victoria gasped. "Pit!, look!"

I turned and saw that the floor we were standing on was cracking. Victoria and I leaped out of the way just as it began to crumble into the ground. Dust went flying everywhere, choking us. When everything finally settled, a huge hole in the ground was revealed. The entrance to the underworld.

After gathering our bearings, my valkyrie and I slowly began our descent.

**OMG! OMG! I HATE THE NAMES I GAVE TO THE KNIGHTS!!!! *slaps self* They…*slap* are…*slap* so…*slap* cheesy!!!! *ultra slap* UGH!!! Anyways, please review! But don't mention the knight's name unless you are going to praise them, which I KNOW you're not!!!!! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Second Task

**OMG!!! I managed to update fast! XD Well, we now join Pit and Victoria as they descend into the underworld. **

**Disclaimer: *sob* I don't own SSBB or LoZ or the other people mentioned in this. I only own my OC.**

The horrible smell of mold and decaying flesh hung in the air as we entered the tunnel. It only became stronger as we went lower and lower into the depths of the earth. To make matters worse, it was freezing cold and the lit torches did not help at all. Next to me, Victoria shivered and wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders. Despite the cold, I took off my cloak and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she murmured, "But what about you?"

"It's alright," I answered, "I'll just wrap myself in my w-"

It was then that I realized that I no longer had wings. I closed my mouth and shook my head.

"Never mind, I'm just concerned for you," I told her.

My girl nodded and we continued our descent. We camped in a rocky crevice for the night (or day) and continued our journey not long after. Neither of us knew how long it was until I stumbled on a hill of gravel and slid all the way down. I landed flat on my butt near the bank of a huge river. Victoria came soon after, sliding carefully on the tiny pebbles before landing on her feet and surveying the huge stream.

"Is this the River Styx?" she gasped in surprise.

I took one look at the Stykweed that grew along the bank and nodded. The River Styx was the only place in the world where Stykweed grew. We saw a whole herd of ghosts not far away. The spirits had formed a line, as if waiting for something or someone to take them across the great river. Many of them were reaching under their tongues and pulling out golden coins. Others were wailing in impatience. We carefully approached the nearest ghost. He was a young Hylian man, possibly no older than 28. There was a huge wound in his chest, as if an enemy's sword had gone through him. He smiled kindly as we approached.

"Hello," he said, "I don't think any other living beings have gone down into the underworld before."

"I'm Pit, and this is Victoria," I said, shaking his "hand".

At the moment of touching him, my hand felt as if it had been plunged in a bucket of icy cold water. I shivered in spite of myself.

The young man looked remorseful. "My apologies. I have never touched a spirit before, you see, and now that I am one myself, I have not yet grown accustomed to this body. My name is Shad. I used to study the ancient race of beings known as the Oocaa when I was still living. Unfortunately, I was sketching one of the ancient statues one day when a darknut came and attacked me. I was quite surprised to come down here, of course, but I daresay, why was a darknut in Hyrule field in the first place? Those things are only in the remotest of places only great adventurers can get to. In fact, the only person I know of that has ever defeated a darknut is Link, the Chosen Hero of Hyrule."

"Hold on," Victoria interrupted, "You know Link?"

Shad nodded. "He helped me get so far in my research. He was a great frined of mine as well. In fact, I owe most of my progression to him. If it had not for him, I would probably still be stuck today. I was ever so happy for him when Rusl told us about his joining the Super Smash Brothers Tournament, but I was sad to hear he left as well. May I dare to assume that you two are Smashers?"

We told him everything about ourselves and the quest. The dead researcher listened intently, interrupting only when we mentioned defeating the hydra.

"You have found and gotten rid of the source of horrible toxic gases in Faron woods? And it was a hydra, you say? Then if those exist, then the Oocaa must as well!"

When we finished, he began nodding excitedly. "Yes, I have heard of such a quest. It changes starting locations every century and every time someone decides to go on that quest. However, the three tasks are always the same. The first is to defeat an invincible monster, which you already have. The second is to offer ourself as a temporary slave to a being of great power. If you finish the task they give you, you are ready for the third and final task."

"And what is the third task?" I asked eagerly.

"Alas, I cannot tell you," Shad answered, "But look for me when you complete your second task and I shall tell you immediately!"

Before either of us could ask the young researcher anything else, a ferry man rowing a huge boat came to the shore.

"One way passage across the River Styx," he called, "The cost is one gold coin or 50 rupees."

Shad frowned as he dug his hand in his ghostly pocket. "Oh dear, I was so sure I had 50 rupees in my pocket when I was attacked. Darknuts don't usually steal from their victims."

After much digging, Shad sighed in defeat. "My friends, you must go on without me. It seems that I am all out of rupees."

"Maybe he will grant you free passage?" Victoria suggested, "After all, not everyone can afford such high prices!"

Shad placed his hand on his chin, looking thoughtful. "I suppose it is worth a try. I have never heard of the underworld after all."

The line slowly moved along. Many ghosts had gold coins or purple rupees with them, thus granting them passage to the boat. Other ghosts that didn't have enough with them were forced by the greedy boatman to stay on the bank of the River Styx forever. Shad became more and more worried at this point. Finally, it was our turn. Shad sheepishly stepped forward, but before he could open his mouth, I reached into Midna's wallet and handed the man a silver rupee.

"I am paying for myself, this girl, and this man," I announced.

"Very well," the boatman replied, "Do you wish to take anyone else with you?"

I looked to the bank. There were a great many ghosts dotted here and there. Many of them had cruel faces or had seemingly kind faces, but looked a little mean at the same time. Finally, my eyes landed on a little old woman with a kind, familiar face and beady eyes. With a smile, I pointed to Impaz. Tears seemed to come to her eyes as she hobbled onto the boat. The ghosts who were forced to remain on the riverbank shot me looks of deep loathing.

"Thank you," she whispered as she hobbled past me.

I nodded in return. The boatman then called to the ghosts and asked if there were any more boarding. When they only shot me dirty looks (one gave me the finger), he picked up his great oar and began to row to the opposite bank. As we made the trip, Shad leaned forward to speak with us.

"Thank you ever so much, but you didn't have to pay for my passage," he said.

I waved away his comments. "It was nothing. Besides, I think the underworld would be a lot better than this."

Shad nodded and looked about excitedly. "I am quite eager to explore this vast place. I have heard that we are first judged to decide where we are to go. It is said that those with good hearts go to the Elysian Fields, where they are to enjoy sunshine and many other luxuries for the rest of eternity! Those who were not bad, yet not quite good in life are supposed to go to the Asphodel Fields, where they shall wander around as shades. Finally, those with wicked hearts go the Tartarus, the fiery place of torment, where there are fire pits everywhere and where there is endless torture for those who go."  
"You sure know a lot about this," I remarked, hugging Victoria to keep her warm.

"I'll say, this was a myth among the Oocaa people. They believed this place existed, and now, so do I."

"Can you tell us what day this is?" Victoria asked.

"Yes," he answered, "You have ten days to finish your quest, right? And you say that you have travelled for four days since leaving your home and arriving at Hidden Village? As of today, you have four days left."

Four days. We had wasted one whole day in that accursed tunnel. At this rate, we would never make it. The boat bumped the shore of the other side of the River Styx. Shad said farewell to us and left with the other spirits to the court house of the underworld, where he would be judged and sent to his new home. After asking directions from a wandering ghost, we made our way through the underworld marketplace and into the Palace of Hades.

"I demand an audience with Hades, lord of the dead," I told the demon at the gate.

The creature laughed and said, "Why would the almighty king of the underworld see a foolish little mortal like you?"

I clenched my fists at this remark. "I just want to have an audience with his royal highness."

The little monster cackled again. "Foolish mortal, do you not understand the meaning of no? The great lord will never meet with the like of you. Leave this place and do not come back."

I grabbed the little beast by the scruff of his neck. Though he kicked and gnashed his teeth, I had a firm hold on him until he begged for release. I turned him so his terrified crimson eyes faced me.

"Do you not know who I am?" I demanded. The little creature shook his head, his eyes wide.

I showed him the birthmark on my neck. "Do you know what this is?"

The beast's eyes widened tenth fold and he nodded vigorously, never taking his eyes off the Smashball on my neck.

"Then grant me an audience with your king," I whispered, shaking him violently, "It will only take a minute to open this useless little gate of yours. Open it and let us past!"

I dropped the demon on the ground where it took out a ring of keys and fitted a large one into the lock. He bowed to us as we passed through the gate before closing them again. Ignoring the fierce glances we received from the gardening demons, we made our way to the palace doors.

"This is it," Victoria breathed.

I smiled at her. "Only two more tasks and we're home free."

She knocked three times on the heavy wooden doors. An extremely tall man opened it. Okay, "man" was a serious understatement. He looked like any human man, but he was gigantic. He stood about eighty feet tall and probably weighed about 100,000 pounds at least. He was rather ahndsome with golden hair and a smooth, young face. His eyes seemed to have a rather sleepy quality to them, as if we had just woken him from his nap.

"I am Hypnos, titan of sleep," he said, "What do you wish?"

"Sir," Victoria called in a timid voice, "We wish to have an audience with the king!"

The titan yawned and stretched. "Very well, follow me to the royal trone room, where my king and queen await."

With that, he slowly lumbered his way down the hall. We followed, keeping a fair distance from his titanic feet. When he finally escorted us to the throne room, he told us to stay outside before going in himself. Gigantic though he was, we weren't able to here anything from beyond that door. It wasn't long before the door opened again.

"My king and queen grant you an audience. You may speak with them," Hypnos told us.

We both walked into the throne room, taken aback by its coldness and how dark it was. The only light in the whole room was provided by a single black chandelier. There were harpies and furies everywhere, as if to threaten the one who dared entered the throne room. On two black thrones sat the king and queen of the underworld.

Hades wore a long black royal robe and carried a staff with keys on it to signify his claim on all dead souls. He had a great black beard with black hair to match. He glared at us with cold, black eyes, and his mouth was set in a menacing sneer.

His queen, Persephone, would have been quite nice looking if it weren't for the cruelty that was evident on her face. She had flaming red hair that fell down her back and flawless skin, with a narrow heart shaped face. She smiled at us as we approached her throne, though it was more of a smile of pure evil than anything else. Her eyes were just as cruel as her husband's with nothing but pure evil behind them.

As we stood knelt in front of his throne, Hades leaned forward. "Why have you mortals come to the underworld and seek an audience with its rulers."

"We have come to offer our services," I replied, "For we are on the quest of the Smashers."

"What!?!" Persephone shrieked, "You dare ask us to merely give you some work to aid you on this quest?"

Hades silenced her with a look. "Very well, you shall be given a task, but if you fail, you must remain here as our servants forever."

We nodded our consent. Hades leaned back on his throne and pondered a bit.

"I have chosen a task," he announced, "As of right now, a curse has been placed on the Elysian Fields. They have been transformed to a place like Tartarus, full of pits of fire and torment. You are to find the soul who cannot be soothed and calm it down. Once that soul is soothed, the Elysian Fields will become a place of peace once again. Now go."

We left without another word to the god of the dead. After some wandering, we came across a ghost who pointed the way to the Elysian Fields. When we got there, we couldn't believe what we saw.

What was once a great paradise had become a nightmare. Wild beasts ran amuck, the spirits of the golden hearted people were being whipped by the furies, and the sun had been blotted out by dark clouds. Every single soul in that place was being tormented, how would be finding the unsoothed soul in this mess? We dashed to and fro, among the wild beasts asking every ghost who the unsoothed soul would be. None of them knew what we were talking about.

A wild beast snuck up behind Victoria and pounced. She only just blocked it with her spear. The monster was stunned for a moment, giving her enough time to whack it with her shield and stab it through the heart.

A fury saw this happening and flew down to meet me in combat. I separated my bow into two blades and used them to slice off the fury's wing as she dived down upon me. Then, I combined my bow again and shot an arrow into the fury, killing her immediately.

More monsters surrounded us at this point. All of them were horribly gruesome, with waving tentacles and drooling jaws. Victoria and I backed into a small section of the Elysian Field, still fighting for our lives. I looked behind me. The monsters were leading us to one of the fiery pits!

I leaped to the side and slashed at a coming beast. Victoria did as well and we were soon separated by a wall of horrifying monstrosities. I hacked and slashed, stabbed and cut, until I was in the very centre of the hoard of beasts. My stamina was giving out. I dropped onto my knees and closed my eyes, imagining me and Victoria back at the Smash Mansion, the happiest days of our lives.

"Here!" a voice yelled.

I looked up and saw a young woman approaching. She was tall with pale skin and chocolate brown hair. She wasn't ghostly at all. She bounded over to where I was and showed the monsters a charm she kept around her neck. Upon seeing it, each and every creature closed its eyes and fell asleep. It wasn't long before my girl burst through the wall of monsters and ran to my side, hugging me in a tight embrace.

"How can we ever thank you enough?" she asked our savior.

The woman smiled a kind smile, but her dark brown eyes showed a flash of sadness sadder than even Ilia's had been. "There is no need. Please, escape the underworld while you can. You are still living and breathing; there is no food in the underworld except for immortals."

I shook my head. "We were sent here by Hades and Persephone to 'soothe a soul that cannot be soothed'. Please, do you know anything about that?"

The woman hung her head in shame. "Yes. My name is Medea, former queen of Iolcus and Corinth. I was once a young sorcerous who was loyal to my father, the king of Corinth. But when Jason, the prince of Iolus came to my kingdom, I fell in love with him and betrayed my father in order to please my love. I helped him snatch the golden fleece from my father and when we were escaping to Corinth, cut up my own half brother and threw his remains to the sea. My father was forced to stop, pick them up, and give him a proper burial. At Corinth, Jason's uncle Pelias, who was a cruel man, did not allow Jason the throne after all his troubles. I tricked his own daughters into killing him, thus earning the disgust of the people of Ioclus. Jason had promised his heart to me as well, so we set off back to Corinth because I was the rightful heiress to the throne. At first, all was well, but then Jason grew unfaithful towards me and planned to marry a princess named Glaucis. In my anger, I sent her a magical robe as a gift which burned her to ashes as soon as she put them on. I fled after that. Not long after, I married yet another king and had a son with him. However, the king had had a son before me with another woman and this son, Theseus came to the court. I tired to kill him, but his father recognized him just in time and I was banished from the kingdom. In time, I redeemed myself and cured Heracles of his madness before we both became immortal. I became ruler of the Elysian Fields and he went to live with his father, Zeus on Mount Olympus. But the many crimes I have done in my life have haunted me all these years, thus my soul can never have rest. Sometimes I think that the gods have made me immortal in order to punish me, not reward me. I am a tormented being, though powerful I am."

The true remorse showed in Medea's face. She was truly sorry for everything she had done. This brought tears to my girl's eyes as she continued to look at our saviour.

"You best be off," Meadea whispered quietly, "The underworld is not a place for innocent ones, like yourselves."

"Please miss," I begged, "Is there anything that will be able to put your soul at rest at last?"

Meadea looked up at us, her eyes moist. "There is only one thing that shall soothe my soul for all eternity. It is a song known as Apollo's song where I come from. No one else seems to know of this song. Jason used to hum this song to me every night when we were young. I have even forgotten how the tune went after all these centuries."

"Tell us," Victoria pleaded, "Who is Apollo?"

"He is the god of the sun," the sorcerous answered, "His song was said to soothe all souls and be able to control the sun's path."

I quickly took out Link's note and looked at the second song on the list: the sun song. "Would his song happen to be known as the Sun Song in other places?"

Medea shrugged. "Possibly, but for the magic to truly work, the tune must be played on an instrument so blue. Besides, only the ancient ones know of this song."

I took out the ocarina of time. The little instrument shown a faint blue in the fire light. I smiled at the young sorcerous.

"Get ready for the performance of a lifetime," I told her as I raised the ocarina to my lips.

At first, only one or two notes managed to come out. Then, a whole symphony seemed to come out of the wondrous little instrument. Every note rang sweet and pure as the song went on and on. Medea's worried features relaxed as the song continued, as if all her worries had vanished of the face of the earth. When the song ended, the immortal sorcerous closed her eyes and sighed.

"That is the song my husband used to sing," she said, "Oh, it was such a beautiful song."

At her words, the Elysian Fields slowly changed. The fiery pits of the underworld closed up and became grassy fields. Fruit trees popped up everywhere along with beautiful flower gardens. The dark clouds moved away, revealing a golden sun that shined on everything and everyone. The wild beasts became gentle animals that pranced happily about. Medea herself disappeared with a nod of thanks. We looked all about us, taking in the lush scenery and beautiful sunlight.

"Great job, you two," a voice said from behind us.

We turned around and saw Shad floating towards us. He had a huge grin plastered on his face and looked as if he had just stepped out of the shower.

"You have completed the second task!" he announced, "Thus, earning the right to know the third task!"

We looked at him eagerly as he opened the book he was carrying. "You are to travel to Death Mountain and defeat a worthy opponent!"

That was it? All we had to do was travel to Death Mountain?

"Victoria must face that opponent alone," Shad explained, "She will get no help from you, Pit. However, I believe in her power just as much as you do. I wish you luck!"

With a small wave, our friend disappeared among some nearby fruit trees. We sat down on the grassy field to take in the beautiful scenery one last time. All of a sudden, Persephone appeared by the use of a protal. She looked extremely angry with us, but kept her voice gentle.

"It seems that you two have completed the task," she said in a strained whisper, "However, the task I have assigned to you was much too easy, and so you shall have a much, much harder one!"

I was aghast. "You promised! We only had to complete one task!"

"I lied!" the queen of the underworld shrieked, "I am the queen! There is nothing you can do!"

With that, she lunged at my throat. I dodged and managed to graze her arm with my bow. Red blood flowed from the wound I gave her, a the while increasing her anger.

"How dare you hurt me!" she screamed, "You don't deserve to live!"

She lunged at me again, but was knocked back by a blow from Victoria's shield. She then created a ball of energy with she hurled at us, knocking us off our feet. She advanced towards us, a dagger in her hand, ready to strike.

"No!"

A figure with long brown hair launched herself in the dagger's path. Medea struggled with the queen of the underworld and managed to wrestle her down to the ground, but was thrown off by a wave of red energy. The two immortal women were locked in a deadly duel of sorcery, each attacked launched with all of her strength. One of Medea's spells managed to knock down Persephone long enough for Meadea to conjure up a portal right next to us.

"Go!" she yelled as she avoided a blast from Persephone, "Go! I'll hold her off for as long as I can! She wants you to stay here for a reason, Pit! Go!"

How did she know my name? Before I could ask her, Victoria pulled me into the portal and away from mortal danger.

**Hmm…how does Medea know Pit? Unfortunately, you'll NEVER find out!!! *evil laugh* Or will you? As usual, reviews are appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

The Goron Mines

**OMG!! OMG!!! It's the third task! Well, not yet, but the story is almost over!!! I have a sequel all planned out, but I really need reviews telling me whether or not I should write it. Alright, I don't own SSBB or LoZ, I only own Victoria.**

"Oh, Pit, I can't go any longer!"

Victoria collapsed in my arms. We only had another 5 miles to go before reaching the foot of Death Mountain. We also only had 3 days left to complete our quest.

I carefully picked my girl up and carried her for a little while longer before I collapsed as well. The sun beat its rays mercilessly on us, causing the ground to be baked dry.

"There has got to be another way," I panted, looking off into the distance.

A strange shape had formed not far away. I shielded myself from the sun and squinted. The shape formed into a town. I gratefully picked up my girl again and ran right for the town. It wasn't long before I burst through the door of a nearby shop. The glorious air conditioning met us.

"Are you here to buy something?" a voice asked.

Panting, I looked around the shop, but there was no one in sight.

"Well, are you?" the voice asked again.

It seemed to come from behind the counter. Confused, I walked over to it and gave a shout of surprise. Behind the counter was a tiny little boy, probably no older than six years old. He wore an expensive looking robe and had a rather childish bow in his hair.

"Sorry," I said, "I'm just looking for directions to Death Mountain."

"Just head straight out of the village and make a left when you see a sign pointing towards it," the kid said, "You can't miss it. Now, are you here to buy something, or what?"

I bought a blue potion and allowed my girl to drink some of it before exiting the store. We followed the directions the kid gave us and soon found our way to the foot of Death Mountain. There was some netting we climbed and Gorons everywhere. They seemed worried as they looked over the edge of a cliff.

"What's going on?" I asked the nearest Goron.

"It is terrible, brother!" he exclaimed, "Our precious hot spring has dried up overnight!"

He stepped aside, allowing both me and Victoria to look over the edge of the cliff. Sure enough, there was nothing but a huge pit where the Goron hot spring used to be.

"How could this have happened?" a young Goron wailed frantically, "First the elders go missing, now this!"

Link had told us how important hot spring water was to these Gorons. Their elders were just as important, helping their leader govern the tribe in times of great need.

"We'll need passage to the summit," I told the Goron we were talking to, "Is there any way?"

The rock- like creature sadly shook his head. "I wish I could help you, brother, but only the elders hold the key to the summit of Death Mountain. Even then, only great heroes can journey there, where it is said that light touches the ground. It is a dangerous path, brother, for you must journey into the Goron Mines where the elders were last seen. We do not know if they are still there, but it is worth a shot. Many of us can still sense their presence somewhere, but we cannot find them anywhere. Our leader is not much help either. He will not allow anyone to enter the mines. Though strong and large as can be, he is not brave enough to enter the mines alone, brother. I recommend you turn back now, before it is too late."

"We'll enter the mines and free your elders," Victoria volunteered, "It is of the utmost importance that we find your elders and get to the top of Death Mountain."

The Goron refused to meet our eyes. "Very well, I shall grant you both passage to our mines. Beware, you go in at the risk of certain death. Climb upon my back and I shall launch you up to the antechamber of the Goron Mines."

The Goron then curled up and allowed us to climb on his back. After a few minutes, a rumbling sound was heard; the Goron's body trembled underneath us, as if shaken by a great earthquake. Just like that, we were soaring up into the air. This felt nothing like flying, it was much faster and much scarier. Eventually, our feet touched solid ground. I wanted to get down on all fours and kiss it.

We were in a huge room with what looked like a fighting ring taking up the center portion of the room. All was silent, as there was not a single Goron in sight. With a nod, we proceeded through a nearby tunnel and into the mines. Unlike the underworld, the Goron mines were dreadfully hot. There was lava everywhere! It looked more like a volcano than a mine.

"Where to now?" my girl asked, taking off her travelling cloak.

I lifted my hand to shield my gaze from the smoke emitting from the lava. "There are some lands forms we can hop across on. After that, we should be able to find our way easily."

With that, we jumped down from the platform we were on and hopped on top of each landform until we reached the other side. Besides a small burn from a pillar of lava jumping out at me unexpectedly, I was unscathed. We proceeded to what looked like a tunnel made of iron.

"What was that?" I asked after we were walking for a while. I thought I had heard a scuffle behind me.

"It was probably nothing," Victoria answered, "C'mon, I see the door up ahead!"

We raced towards the huge circular door, but we were immediately blocked by a huge lion coming down from up above. Okay, lion was a serious understatement. This creature had the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and a tail that happened to be a live snake. I had only seen this particular animal in old legends.

"A chimaera!" I managed to yell before we were almost blasted with flames from the monster's mouth.

I rolled out of the way just in time, but Victoria managed to get her hair singed. She then leaped for it and was met with a blow from the beast's "tail". Enraged, I dashed towards it, intending to attack its ass instead of the head. The monster reared up its hind legs and kicked me right in the bowling balls.

With a cry of pain, I clutched the spot and collapsed, feeling the putrid breath of the monster right on top of me. I closed my eyes and imagined myself back at Smash Mansion with all of my friends, before this whole adventure started. All of a sudden, the chimaera's hot breath disappeared and was replaced with a roar of intense pain. I looked up and saw that my girl had plunged her spear deep into its body. She was now riding it and holding on for dear life while the monster thrashed to and fro. The snake came up to bite her ankle. With a cry of pain, she let go and tumbled to the ground.

"No!" I separated my bow into two blades and jammed them into the creature's hide. The fiend toppled down into the lava below, but not before I yanked out my girl's spear. There was something sparkly attached to it, but I took no notice. I merely ran to her side.

"P-Pit…" she panted weakly.

I silenced her and took a look at her wound. It wasn't very deep, but a flaming red. Two tiny punctures were all that was of the snakebite. As far as I knew, chimaeras usually didn't have poisonous snakes for tails. I ripped off part of my cloak to use as a bandaged. The bleeding stopped quickly and soon, my girl was able to get up and walk.

The shining object on the end of her spear caught my eye. I reached out and pulled it off. It was a shard of some kind. It was round with a hole in it, but there was a sort of rod thing pointing down. The end of the rod was jagged, as if it were missing a few pieces. It was a key shard.

"Well done," a voice whispered from behind us.

We turned around and a Goron stood before us. He looked older than the others and seemed to be glowing as he looked down upon us. Oh, did I mention he was floating?

"I am one of the elders of the Goron tribe," he said, "I was swallowed by that monstrosity long ago as the other elders and I attempted to flee to the top of the mountain to beg the goddesses for help. We were attacked by that wild beast just as we were about to enter that door. I told my fellows to go on while I hold off the beast. Please, find and try to save the other elders. Take my key shard with you in hopes that you find them and complete your quest."

The spirit disappeared without another word. I picked up the key shard and tucked it into Red's backpack. With that done, Victoria and I opened the door and stepped into what looked like iron buildings under construction. All was silent.

All of a sudden, a flaming arrow came out of nowhere. It landed near my feet, narrowly missing my foot. I looked up. There were bulbin archers everywhere. All of them loaded yet another fire arrow and sent a whole barrage at us. My girl lifted her shield, allowing the arrows to bounce right off it. I picked up my bow and loaded an arrow. Taking careful aim, I let it fly. It missed several archers, but hit a barrel of explosives, knocking out several of them.

There were hundreds, even thousands of bulbin archers. There was no way we would get out alive if we kept fighting. There was only one thing left to do: run. We held our shields over our heads and dashed for the other side. Thousands of arrows bounced off our shields and landed at our feet. Many other arrows managed to hit barrels of explosives located nearby, almost catching us inside an explosion.

After what seemed like hours, we reached the other side and slammed the door close on the archers. We were in an empty chamber. There seemed to be nothing except broken pottery shards and the occasional drop of blood. Something glimmered on the floor not far away. I picked it up and examined the little object. It was another keyshard!

"Welcome," a voice said.

We turned and found ourselves face to face with yet another elder spirit. Unlike the first, this one was short and rather frail looking. He leaned heavily on a ghostly cane, his tiny little eyes never wavering its stare from us.

"I am the second elder of the Goron tribe," he said, "I was ambushed by those archers as I fled with my fellows. I was wounded badly and bade my brothers to leave me here to die. I know not where my body is now, but I do know that there are still two more elders left. Take my keyshard and complete your journey."

The elder then disappeared. I tucked the keyshard away in Red's backpack and we continued our journey through the Goron mines. We walked and walked for hours. The mines seemed to get hotter and hotter as we continued.

I wiped the sweat from my brow before opening yet another door. "We can spend days in here and we'll never find our way out."

My girl took a tiny sip from the little water we had left. "We have to keep going. Without all four keyshards, I don't think we'll be able to get to the top of this accursed mountain."

"You have to give those Gorons some credit," I said, "They can withstand heat like this everyday."

My girl nodded. "Link once told me of how he freed a Goron from a huge rock of lava in Zora's Domain. The Goron happened to be in there for days and it was still pretty healthy."

I grinned. "What do you think happened to that Goron?"

"I guess he eventually found his way back," she answered, "he must have been pretty homesick."

"Indeed he was."

We had walked into a huge circular room. There were brown statues in every doorway except one. The one straight across from us. A huge lion like creature was blocking the way. The only thing that made it quite different from a lion was the face of a woman.

For a moment, we simply stared at each other. Then, the creature raised herself on her forepaws.

"You are very close to your goal. The only way is through me," she said, "I shall ask you a riddle. Answer correctly and I shall allow you to pass, unscathed. Answer incorrectly, and I shall attack without mercy. Are you prepared to undertake my challenge?"

We both nodded. If what she said was true, we had to do this. The woman smiled an odd half smile.

"Very well," she said, "here it is:

_What is the debt all living things must pay?_

_Though they beg and they plead, they don't have a say?_

_Blinding, deafening, paralysing, and snuffling out flame._

_No matter the cost, their fate is the same._

_Soul begone!_

_Into the world beyond!_

_The king awaits thee,_

_You shall never be set free._

_What is it?_"

The riddle ended here. I wracked my brains for the answer. There were plenty of forces I wouldn't want to kiss. And there were also plenty of kings that would never set their prisoners free. At first, I thought the answer was money, but something told me it wasn't. After all, animals didn't use money.

Victoria was no more along than I was. She scrunched up her face in concentration, trying to think up an answer. I turned my thoughts to the third line of the riddle. A disease? No, all diseases did that. They would possibly kill, but not do all of that at once.

In front of us, the monster got down on her forepaws. "If you do not have the answer, then I shall pounce and swiftly end your life!"

"Please, give us some more time!" Victoria begged.

The monster shook her head. "Death awaits no one, child!" With a great war, she leaped at my girl.

Wait! "Death awaits no one." Could it be?

"Death!" I shouted.

The beast stopped mid- leap and landed on her feet. "That is correct. I shall let you both pass. But before you go, I have a gift to give you."

She walked off to a side room and game back with something in her mouth. This, she placed at our feet. "Two Goron elders came through that door. I attacked one, but the other escaped. As the one I attacked lay dying, he gave me one last request. I was to take this object and give it to one I deem worthy enough to possess this. I have no idea of its meaning, nor do I care, but you are the only one by far to answer my riddle. Take this and continue your journey."

With that said, the strange creature seemed to disappear into the hallway behind us. We stood there for a few moments, looking at her retreating figure. Then, another spirit came into view. This Goron elder was extremely thin and had a wild and eccentric look to him.

"Thank you brutha!" he said, "It is now time for you to find the final keyshard and possibly save the final elder! Good luck!"

I opened the door as the spirit disappeared. We walked into what looked like a temple. At the far end sat a lone Goron. He was kneeling at an altar, as if praying. I approached him and touched his shoulder. The old Goron looked at me in the eyes and a smile spread on his rocky features.

"I have foreseen your coming," he said, "For I am the last of the Goron elders. I have also foreseen that you would have the other three keyshards, is that true?"

I took out the three shards and laid them before the elder. The old Goron then reached for something around his neck. Snapping off the necklace, he gave us the fourth and final keyshard. As soon as Victoria touched it, the ground began to rumble and shake. A huge fissure appeared in the floor, flames dancing out of it. It widened and headed right towards us!

"Pit!!!" Persephone's voice called from deep in the huge crack, "Get back here!!!!"

The Goron elder touched me on the shoulder. "Quickly! You must put together the key and open the door beyond the altar. It shall lead you to the summit of Death Mountain, you shall be safe there!"

I began running as the fissure chased me about. Pulling out two keyshards, I managed to fit them together just in time to leap over the fissure and run around some more. Pulling yet another keyshard and fitted it together. Now there was only one left, but my girl had it. Persephone seemed to sense this, and the fissure immediately changed direction and headed towards her. She dashed away, just in time for the altar to be swallowed. She began running towards me, every step seeming to make her slowly go further and further away. After what seemed like hours, she finally reached me and extended her hand, the hand that was holding the keyshard.

Right when I took the keyshard, a second fissure opened up just below her. With a gasp of surprise, she fell down into the chasm below.

"No!!" I yelled, dropping the partially finished key.

Without even thinking, I dived down after her. She was falling fast, it would take a miracle to catch her now. Tears stung my eyes as she fell deeper and deeper. I couldn't lose her now, not after all we've been through, not after we had come so close…

Something inside of me awoke, a wild beast roared and reared its noble head. With a shout, I accelerated my speed. I was much closer to her now, closer, closer. Finally, I was able to catch my girl, rising with her in my arms. Flying! I was flying!

"Oh my God," she breathed as we ascended from the chasm, "Pit! You're wings!"

I landed on some solid ground and carefully placed her down. Not far away, the elder was chanting a spell. When he finished, the fissures closed and the small cracks disappeared. He then turned to us, smiling.

"You were willing to give your life for the safety of this young woman," he said, "So it is no wonder you are worthy of completing the quest set to you so long ago. Put together the key and enter the door to the place where the light touches the ground. Your quest is almost complete."

I picked up the last shard and placed it where it should be on the key. For a moment, a silver light radiated from the pieces. When the light faded, the key no longer had jagged lines where the pieces fitted together. Instead, it was a whole one, shining gold in the dim light. The Goron elder escorted us to the door. I fitted the key inside the lock and opened the door. Bright sunlight greeted us.

Shielding our eyes from the light, we said goodbye to the elder and walked through the door. The top of Death Mountain was rather flat and plain. True to the elder's word, the light itself seemed to touch the ground. The strangest thing was that the summit sort of looked like a battle field.

In the blink of an eye, Palutena stood before us. It took all of my courage to not jump back in surprise.

"It is now time for the last task," she announced, "Victoria, you are to face a worthy opponent and defeat him. Pit cannot help you as you must fight alone. Do you accept the challenge of the third task? Should you fail this test, you shall forfeit your life. Do you still accept, knowing that your life is at stake?"

"I do," Victoria replied.

"Very well," Palutena said, "Then go to one end of the battlefield and meet your challenger!"

As soon as my girl reached the other side, I felt a strange sensation in my body. Looking at myself, I noticed that I was absolutely covered in particles of light. Brighter and brighter they shone until they had engulfed me completely. I felt a strange whoosh in my stomach, as if I was being teleported to some unknown land.

When the light faded, I was still standing on the Death Mountain summit. I looked around me for my girl or her opponent. My eyes finally landed on her, standing on the other side of the field. I didn't want to accept it, but there was no one else here.

I was her opponent.

***dun, dun, dun!!!!!* Sorry for not updating for a while, I ran into a case of writer's block. As usual, reviews are greatly appreciated! Please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Third Task

**OMG! OMG! It's the third task!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC.**

"3!2!1! GO!!!!!"

The announcer's voice rang loud and clear as I continued to gaze at my opponent across the stage. She immediately rushed towards me, her spear colliding with my stomach before I could react. Splitting my bow into two blades, I hacked at my girls side until I was met with a faceful of shield. Staggering, I ignored the throbbing pain on my forehead long enough to dodge yet another whack with her spear.

I took off into the air, feeling the air rushing through my wings for the first time in what seemed like years. I never expected what had happened next. The head of a spear, attached to a long chain came from out of nowhere and tied itself around my arm, dragging me downward at an alarming pace. Once on the ground, I felt Victoria drive her spear into me and pound me with her shield.

I swiped at her ankles, knocking her back just long enough for me to shoot her with a few arrows before preparing to take off to the sky again. She threw her shield at me like a Frisbee, which I dodged easily. But the accursed thing came back the other way, like a boomerang and smashed into the side of my skull.

Then, I heard it. The familiar sound of a pokeball dropping. I looked behind me and there it was, sitting just inches away from me. Without warning, I made a swipe for it and threw the precious item with all my might. A metagross was unleashed, stomping its powerful legs. My girl was caught in one of its stomps and was rendered temporarily immobilized. I quickly dashed in and delivered a series of quick slashes until the blue Pokemon disappeared and she met me with her spear once again.

She spun her weapon at an alarming rate, just like how I always did when I unleashed my angel ring. Well, two can play at that game. When she paused for just a moment, I unleashed my own angel ring, spinning my bow even faster than normal. Her face was contorted with so much pain that I ceased spinning my bow, only to have her swing her leg at me, knocking me off my feet in time for her to grab a beam sword and beat me relentlessly.

I reached out for a gooey bomb that had dropped nearby, throwing it onto her just as she dropped the beam sword and reached for a party ball. The bomb exploded at around the same time as the party ball released its contents: two assist trophies, some food, and a smart bomb.

We both dived for the assist trophies and broke them at the same time. Mine released Lyn, who gave me a small smile before pulling out her blade. Victoria's held Shadow the Hedgehog who immediately unleashed chaos control. For what seemed like an eternity, I was frozen in midair, slowly falling towards where Victoria had placed a spiked ball. I was unable to flap my wings fast enough to move out of its path. Even Lyn seemed frozen as her sword strike missed entirely.

Finally, the hedgehog gave her a thumbs up and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Taking my chance, I dashed up to her and delivered a series of swipes and stabs. Even when the smart bomb began to disappear, I ignored it and kept on attacking. This turned out to be a huge mistake as my girl immediately grabbed the explosive and threw it while she dashed away. I was caught right in the middle of the blast, feeling nothing but intense pain.

When the pain finally disappeared, I was met by another flying shield. This time, I was able to dodge it the second time it came around. I closed in on her and used my bow to push her to the edge of the stage. Without even thinking of what I was doing, I pushed her into the darkness below.

"NO!!!" I shouted, finally realizing what I had done, but it was too late. My girl had disappeared into the darkness below.

I collapsed on the ground, weakened and distraught. I had destroyed the life of my one true love. I had let Master Hand, Palutena, and everyone down. Death would be too soft a punishment for me.

I was too busy holding back my tears to notice the head of a spear fly up and latch onto the edge of the stage. I was much too busy killing myself on the inside to notice a figure slowly raising herself up with the use of the chain that came out of her spear.

All of a sudden, a shadow passed overhead. I looked up and saw a truly beautiful sight. Victoria was alive! Her face was bathed in the golden sunlight as she flipped in midair and landed behind me, her long black hair flowing in the breeze. She gave me a small smile.

"Can't get rid of me that easily!" she teased, whacking me once more with her shield to snap me out of my daze.

It was at that moment when the very thing that would decide the outcome of the match appeared right in front of us. The Smashball floated calmly in front of us, seeming to mock us both with its serenity. I was the first to react.

Dashing forward, I stabbed the powerful item with my bow, sending it flying, but doing a considerable amount of damage to it. It flew right towards her, but she was too slow with her spear and it quickly floated out of her reach. I flew at it and hit it again, this time sending it to breaking point. One more hit and it would all be over.

The smashball floated high above our heads, too high for her, but high enough so that I needed to use my wings. I took off to the air. The smashball lazily floated by. I was only ten feet from it, a few feet, a foot, a couple of inches…

Thwack!! Victoria's spear came out of nowhere and hit the smashball at full force. She was covered in a glowing golden aura, her eyes shining like twin stars.

"Let's ride!!!" she cried before a white flash appeared and she was gone.

I landed on the ground and looked all around me, searching for any sign of her. Suddenly, something sharp hit me in the gut. Before I was able to see it, it had disappeared. Another sharp pain. This time, I raised my eyes to look at the sky. My girl was flying high above me, riding on a pure white winged steed. She trained her eyes on me and flew at me once more, sending me flying off the stage.

I smiled. We had done it! It was all over. Closing my eyes, I continued to smile as the darkness engulfed me. There was a flash of brilliant white light as the announcer's voice rang loud and clear.

"PIT!!! DEFEATED!!!!!"


End file.
